Les Soeurs Swan
by Nelly-ECA-Mack
Summary: Trois sœurs, Bella, Alice et Rosalie, pas toujours dégourdies, mais très attachantes. Elles essayent de s'en sortir dans l'entreprise où elles sont toutes les trois employées. Mais avec les chefs qu'elles ont, les choses ne sont pas aisées..
1. Rapport Synthétique

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le premier chapitre de notre fiction **Les Sœurs Swan** !

Nous écrivons cette fiction à trois : _Edward-Cullen-Addict_écrit les chapitres sur _Bella_,_Mackayla Lane_ est en charge de ceux d'_Alice_ et je (_Nell Davis_) m'occupe de ceux de_Rosalie_.

Nous espérons que l'histoire de ces trois sœurs et de leurs chefs vous plairont !

Ce premier chapitre **Un rapport synthétique** a été écrit par Edward-Cullen-Addict, et nous remercions infiniment **Stephd1**, notre bêta, pour la correction de ce chapitre.

BONNE LECTURE !

_Edward-Cullen-Addict, Mackayla Lane, Nell Davis :)_

**.**

**Rapport synthétique**

**.**

**Bella POV**

J'inspirai puis expirai profondément avant d'entrer dans l'immense building. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appuyai sur le bouton 36.

Je regardai fébrilement chaque étage défiler, jusqu'à ce que le « ding » de l'ascenseur me tire de ma torpeur.

Dès que je franchis les portes, je repérai immédiatement Angela. Rien que la voir me détendit quelque peu.

_ Bonjour, Bella ! Prête pour ta première journée ?

_ Je crois que oui ! Répondis-je.

_ Alors suis-moi, je vais te montrer où se trouve ton bureau et te présenter à tes nouveaux collègues.

J'acquiesçai et suivis Angela. J'avais de la chance d'être tombée sur elle, cette femme était adorable. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui m'avait fait passer mon entretien. Et par je ne sais quel miracle, j'avais réussi à la convaincre de m'embaucher à ce poste d'assistante, malgré mon inexpérience.

Et quand je dis inexpérience, je veux vraiment dire inexpérience. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une entreprise. Je n'ai jamais eu de job, je n'ai jamais effectué de stage, ni même fait ne serait-ce que du bénévolat.

En réalité, je venais tout juste de terminer mes études sur l'influence de l'alphabétisation des femmessur la littérature médiévale slovaque.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce que je faisais à un poste d'assistante avec si peu, pour ne pas dire aucune expérience et tout juste diplômée d'études médiévales ? Et bien, ce n'est pas sorcier.

Malgré la passion que je vouais à mes études, j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait vraiment aucun débouché. Alors qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?

Surtout que mes études étant maintenant terminées, je devais libérer ma chambre étudiante avant la fin du mois - c'est-à-dire dans une semaine - pour laisser place aux futurs arrivants.

J'étais d'ailleurs en plein « déménagement », je préparais mes cartons et je prévoyais d'aller m'installer un moment chez ma sœur, Rosalie. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à la prévenir de mon arrivée prochaine.

Il me fallait donc absolument un job, pour me trouver rapidement un appartement à moi, et tout simplement pour vivre.

Justement en parlant de Rosalie, c'était à elle que je devais tout ça. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Pour m'aider, elle m'avait proposé de me faire entrer dans la boite où elle travaillait, même si ce n'était vraiment pas gagné vu le peu d'éléments qui constituaient mon CV.

Elle y travaillait depuis une dizaine d'années et Angela était une très bonne amie à elle, elle avait donc réussi à convaincre Angela de me faire passer un entretien. Ça tombait plutôt bien parce que le poste d'assistante venait de se libérer.

J'avais essayé de faire bonne impression auprès d'Angela et apparemment, ça avait réussi. Après tout, prendre des appels et taper des lettres pour son patron, ça ne devait pas être bien sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Du moins, c'était ce qu'Angela m'avait affirmé…

_ Tu verras, tout va très bien se passer. Tout le monde est très sympathique ici, tu vas très vite t'intégrer.

Je suivis Angela à travers les couloirs des locaux et nous nous arrêtâmes devant plusieurs bureaux. Je fis la connaissance de Mike Newton, le dragueur de service. J'ai eu le droit à un baisemain, à un clin d'œil et à un « ma jolie ».

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Tanya Denali. C'était vraiment une très belle femme - blonde, de longs cheveux, de grands yeux bleus - mais elle semblait aussi froide qu'un iceberg.

Et le meilleur pour la fin, si je puis dire, Jessica Stanley. Elle, c'était plutôt la commère de service. J'ai d'ailleurs appris qu'elle était en couple avec Mike. Je ne savais pas si c'était elle que je devais plaindre d'être avec Mike, ou l'inverse.

On ne s'était parlé qu'à peine 5 minutes mais j'avais eu le droit à un résumé de toute sa vie, ainsi que celle de presque tous les employés de cette entreprise. D'ailleurs, Rosalie allait être contente lorsque je lui raconterai la façon dont Jessica avait résumé sa vie.

Pour faire court, il n'y avait qu'Angela qui semblait normale et équilibrée dans ce service. C'était rassurant…

Après les présentations, Angela me conduisit tout au bout de l'étage où nous étions. Nous arrivâmes devant ce que je supposais être mon bureau.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans une pièce spacieuse et très lumineuse. La pièce n'était pas beaucoup meublée mais elle était tout de même agréable. Il y avait une grande plante verte, un grand bureau en bois avec un ordinateur et un téléphone dessus et un meuble rempli de dossiers. Il y avait surtout une grande baie vitrée avec vue sur Seattle.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une grande double-porte en bois menant vers un autre bureau qui semblait être la prolongation du mien.

_ Voici ton bureau, reprit Angela. Il est juste côté de celui du big boss. C'est plus pratique lorsqu'il te demande ou que tu dois lui apporter des documents. Et aussi parce que toute personne qui se présente pour voir le patron doit d'abord passer par toi.

J'acquiesçai et l'écoutai attentivement, toutes les explications et les conseils étaient bons à prendre.

_ Alors, je t'explique ce que tu dois faire au quotidien : le big boss arrive à 8 heures tapantes au bureau, alors évidemment, il faut que tu sois déjà là à son arrivée. Tu dois lui exposer son planning du jour : ses rendez-vous, ses déjeuners d'affaires, etc. Tu prends tous les appels téléphoniques parce qu'il ne répond jamais sauf pour les appels importants qui sont directement transférés sur sa ligne.

Si seulement j'avais un calepin sous la main, j'aurais noté tout ce qu'Angela était en train de me dire dans les moindres détails pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

_ Aussi, tu devras souvent organiser des réunions, tu y participeras et en feras un compte rendu. Tu organiseras aussi tous les voyages d'affaires du boss. Oh oui, surtout n'oublie pas de lui réserver une table dans son restaurant préféré pour tous les midis, sauf lorsqu'il a un déjeuner d'affaire.

La liste allait se prolonger encore longtemps ?

_ Je crois que c'est à peu près tout, termina Angela comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Ce sont les choses les plus importantes. Tu crois que ça ira ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je n'en étais pas si sûre.

_ Bella ?

_ Euh…oui, oui, bien sûr ! Ça va aller. Enfin, je me posais juste quelques questions…C'est lequel le restaurant préféré du boss ?

_ Oh oui, ne te tracasse pas pour ces petits détails, me rassura Angela.

Elle se dirigea vers mon bureau et elle sortit un grand agenda d'un des tiroirs.

_ Tout est inscrit là-dedans, me dit-elle. Tu n'auras plus qu'à suivre la méthode de l'ancienne assistante pour la prise de rendez-vous et l'organisation du planning.

J'acquiesçai, quelque peu rassurée.

_ Et qu'est devenue l'assistante précédente ? Demandai-je. Elle a démissionné ?

_ Oh non, le big boss l'a renvoyée, me répondit Angela comme si de rien n'était.

_ Renvoyée ? Vraiment ? Paniquai-je.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Contente-toi de faire exactement ce que le boss te demande et tout se passera très bien.

Je ne savais pas si ces paroles étaient censées me rassurer ou m'inquiéter. Je me contentai d'acquiescer.

Angela jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_ Bon, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai du boulot. S'il y a un problème ou si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Le boss arrive dans 30 minutes, jette un coup d'œil à l'agenda pour commencer à te familiariser avec le planning.

_ D'accord. Merci, Angela.

_ Pas de quoi. Bonne chance !

Je posai mon sac sur mon nouveau bureau et me débarrassai de ma veste pour me mettre à l'aise. Je pris place face à mon bureau et lançai l'ordinateur tout observant autour de moi. Je me sentais seule tout d'un coup.

Ce n'était pas l'envie de quitter le bureau et d'aller à la recherche de Rosalie pour un peu de soutient qui me manquait. Ou bien même Alice, ce qui serait encore mieux vu que nous étions toutes les deux dans la même situation.

Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé d'Alice. Et bien, Alice est mon autre sœur. Ma petite sœur. Elle aussi commençait sa toute première journée dans cette boite, mais dans un tout autre service. Il fallait dire que sur ce coup, Rosalie nous avait vraiment sauvées.

Je la plaignais parfois, la pauvre Rosalie, parce qu'avec Alice et moi dans les pattes, elle jouait plus le rôle d'une mère que d'une grande sœur. Mais entre nous, la pire de nous trois était sans conteste Alice.

Vous voyez le genre de personne qui se croit tout permis et qui pense que tout lui est dû alors qu'elle n'a rien fait pour le mériter ? Et bien, c'était tout Alice.

Et le fait qu'elle soit la petite dernière de la famille n'avait rien arrangé à son caractère de petite princesse. Je haïssais ce genre de personne, mais c'était tout de même ma petite sœur et après toutes ces années de cohabitation - aussi pénibles ont-elle été - j'ai fini par m'y faire. Je l'aimais malgré tout.

Mais après avoir fait le tour des Etats-Unis et avoir effectué tous les jobs possibles et inimaginables - sans jamais rester plus de trois mois -, elle était revenue à Seattle sans un rond en poche. Rosalie lui avait, encore une fois, sauvé la mise en lui trouvant une place dans cette boite.

En réalité, de nous trois, il n'y avait que Rosalie qui avait une vie équilibrée, son propre appartement et un emploi stable. Et nous, nous nous accrochions à elle comme des sangsues. Surtout Alice.

N'allez surtout pas croire que je n'aime pas ma sœur. C'est juste que je ne la supporte pas et c'est réciproque.

Je m'extirpai de mes pensées et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

7h45. Le boss arrivait dans 15 minutes.

Je me saisis rapidement de l'agenda qu'Angela m'avait montré et commençai à le feuilleter. Je remarquai avec soulagement que cette semaine était déjà remplie. Comme me l'avait dit Angela, je n'aurai plus qu'à annoncer au boss ses rendez-vous du jour.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre pour le moment, je parcourus tous les fichiers que je trouvai sur l'ordinateur. Je pris note de certains documents qui pourraient m'être utiles si je devais reproduire les mêmes.

Je finis par sortir un bouquin de mon sac et m'installai confortablement au fond de mon siège. Un petit moment de détente avant que le boss n'arrive ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

Juste au moment où j'allais savoir si Ethan de Davenport allait être pendu pour s'être amouraché de la princesse de Kentbury qui était promise à un autre homme, une personne se planta devant mon bureau.

_ Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Je levai les yeux de mon livre et tombai sur un homme grand et élancé. Il portait un costume noir et tenait un attaché-case. Je sentis aussitôt le rouge me monter aux joues, je retirai hâtivement mes jambes de sur le bureau et fourrai mon livre dans mon sac.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. 8h00. Merde, c'était lui. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer.

Je me levai précipitamment et lui tendis ma main.

_ Bonjour Monsieur…

Monsieur quoi ? Oh mon dieu, je commençai mon premier jour de travail en tant qu'assistante d'un patron dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom !

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et finis par laisser tomber ma main en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me la serrer.

_ Je suis Isabella Swan, votre nouvelle assistante. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, tentai-je avec un sourire timide.

Pendant un instant il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'observer. Je gigotai sur place, légèrement mal à l'aise et espérant que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse.

_ Vous aviez l'air de bien vous ennuyer, mademoiselle Swan, finit-il par dire. Si vous manquez de travail, il suffit de le dire.

Avant que je ne comprenne où il voulait en venir, je le vis ouvrir son attaché-case et en sortir tout un tas de dossiers qu'il posa sur mon bureau.

_ Faites-moi un rapport synthétique de tout ça. Ça devrait vous tenir occupée un bon moment. Je les veux prêts, sur mon bureau avant la fin de la matinée.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers les portes de son bureau. Juste au moment où je me disais que la situation n'aurait pas pu être pire, le boss s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

_ Aussi, mademoiselle Swan. Je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas à une soirée chic mais vous pourriez faire un peu plus attention à votre apparence. Vous êtes sur votre lieu de travail, alors si on pouvait éviter de faire fuir nos clients, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

Puis il entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon siège en soupirant. Cette journée risquait d'être bien longue. Et dire qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer…

.


	2. Démarrage en beauté

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avec _Edward-Cullen-Addict_, vous avez suivi Bella dans sa première journée de travail. (chapitre 1) Voici le deuxième chapitre de notre fiction **Les Sœurs Swan** !

Dans ce deuxième chapitre **Démarrage en beauté,** écrit par _Mackayla Lane, _vous suivrez les aventures d'Alice.

Un grand merci à **Stephd1**, notre bêta, pour la correction de ce chapitre.

BONNE LECTURE !

_ECA, Mack, Nelly :)_

* * *

**Démarrage en beauté !**

**Alice POV **

7h54 : « Je vais être en retard pour mon premier jour ! Rosalie va me tuer ».

Je me dépêchai de sortir du métro et profitai du feu rouge pour traverser en vitesse.

« Voilà ! Ca ne devrait plus être très loin ! Ah ca y est, je le vois. »

Je regardai à gauche et aperçus enfin l'immense building ! J'accélérai le pas espérant gagner un peu de temps. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée lorsque je stoppai net devant les vitrines juste à côté ! Il était impossible de ne pas s'arrêter devant des merveilles pareilles !

7h56 : «Un nouveau modèle de Jimmy Choo ! Wouah ! Elles sont absolument superbes ! »

J'hésitai à entrer et à les regarder de plus près. Après tout, quitte à être en retard ! Je restai en admiration devant ces merveilles encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Rose résonne dans ma tête. « J'engage ma responsabilité en demandant à mon patron de t'accorder ce poste, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers. Il serait temps que tu fasses preuve d'un peu de sérieux Alice. »

« Argh ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Ce coup-ci, je crois qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. … Oh oui. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller m'enterrer dans le département financier moi, ça s'annonce mortellement ennuyeux ! Ce n'est pas fait pour moi ça, c'est fait pour Rosalie ! »

Je dus faire un très gros effort pour reprendre mon chemin. Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Mon compte en banque était vraiment à sec.

« Je devrais faire un peu plus d'efforts ! Parfois, je suis injuste avec Rose. Quand je suis allée la voir la semaine dernière, le jour où elle a eu sa promotion … D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas quel poste elle occupe maintenant… »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, mais ça ne me revint pas.

« Bref, ce jour-là, j'ai bien dû me résigner à aller la voir, je n'avais plus un centime sur mon compte en banque. Je n'avais plus d'appart non plus ! D'ailleurs, faudrait que je pense à lui dire que j'ai laissé mes affaires chez elle. Enfin, pour en revenir à mon compte en banque, j'espérais surtout qu'elle me prête de l'argent pas qu'elle se mette en tête de me trouver un 'emploi stable' comme elle le dit si bien. »

« 'Un emploi stable'. Argh, qu'est-ce que je peux l'entendre, cette expression, surtout venant de Rosalie, et même dans la bouche de Bella –mon autre sœur. D'ailleurs, elle ferait bien de se mêler de ses affaires, elle, parce que côté travail, on repassera. Moi, au moins, j'ai un CV très diversifié. J'ai beaucoup d'expériences, certes, dans des domaines très variés mais de l'expérience quand même –rien à voir de près ou de loin avec des chiffres, je dois bien l'avouer, mais bon ça ne doit pas être sorcier ! »

« Bella, elle, c'est du genre première de la classe. Elle ne vit que pour ses études ! Et quand je vois ce qu'elle a fait, bah, je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'arrêter les miennes. Non mais, avouez quand même, qui voudrait passer plus de 5ans de sa vie à étudier dans le moindre détail l'influence de je-ne-sais-quoi sur la littérature médiévale en Slovaquie. Non mais franchement : la Slovaquie ! Qui ça intéresse ? D'ailleurs, la preuve, elle a dû supplier Rose de lui trouver un poste. Et avec des références pareilles, ça n'a pas dû être facile ! Je critique mais je l'aime bien, ma petite Isabella. Au fond c'est une sœur géniale. »

« Enfin bref, comme Rose a eu sa promo et que ma grande sœur est l'employée modèle, elle s'est arrangée avec son patron pour me faire embaucher à sa place. C'est-à-dire au poste d'assistante du directeur du service financier. Quelle joie ! Non franchement, je la remercie mais ce n'est vraiment pas ce à quoi je pensais ! Bon, enfin, je n'avais pas trop le choix, c'était ça ou rien. »

8h 04 : Je franchis les immenses baies vitrées de l'entrée et me dirigeai rapidement vers l'accueil. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'étais pas si en retard que ça. Je ne commençai pas si mal la journée.

La femme à l'accueil me regarda d'un drôle d'air. Je plissai alors les yeux pour essayer de lire le nom inscrit sur son petit badge. Tanya. « Ah bah, je comprends mieux, j'ai toujours eu horreur des Tanya ! » Cette grande perche se décida finalement a appelé Joanna, une collègue de Rose avec qui j'ai passé mon entretien- parce que oui, j'ai quand même passé un entretien, c'est d'ailleurs surprenant qu'ils aient décidé de me prendre quand même.

Joanna arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers l'ascenseur. Joanna appuya sur le bouton du 34ème et l'ascenseur commença son ascension.

_Alors Alice, prête pour ta première journée ?

« Non, si j'avais une autre solution, je ficherais le camp d'ici tout de suite.»

_Oui, je pense que ça va bien se passer ! Et puis, si j'ai une question je peux venir te voir, n'est-ce pas ?, répondis-je à haute voix.

_Oui bien sûr, n'hésite pas ! Mais tu sais, ça ne peut pas être parfait la première fois, si tu fais quelques erreurs, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je t'invite à déjeuner si tu veux, ça permettra de te familiariser avec l'entreprise. Et je pourrai te présenter tout le monde comme ça.

« Super un déjeuner avec des costard cravates, ça va être génial ! Non j'exagère, Joanna est sympa. Elle me fait penser à Rosalie, toujours prête à aider les autres. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas emballée par ce nouveau job ! »

_Oh oui ce serait vraiment bien ! Je te retrouve à quelle heure ?

_ Disons 12h45 ici. D'accord ?

« J'ai le choix ? »

_D'accord, ça marche. Merci.

Une petite sonnerie retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent à notre étage. Joanna me guida à travers les couloirs. D'ailleurs, tout le monde se retourna sur mon passage. « N'allez pas croire que j'ai la grosse tête, je ne vois pas pourquoi je les intéressais autant, personne ne me connaissait ici."

« Ah si, je sais ! Ca a peut-être à voir avoir avec ma tenue. Déjà, je tiens à préciser que je suis plutôt agréablement surprise, j'aurais cru que tout le monde serait tiré à quatre épingles, tous en costume et tailleur. Mais non ! Enfin ils sont tous très élégants mais en même temps assez décontractés. Ce qui est une bonne chose, peut-être que ce ne sera pas si terrible que ça finalement. Bref revenons-en à ma tenue. Une magnifique petite robe rouge. Et faite par mes petites mains, précisons-le ! Oh rien d'extravagant, si ce n'est qu'elle est rouge. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas trop leur genre ici. Ce n'est pas grave, ils s'y feront vite. »

Joanna m'amena jusqu'à un vaste bureau qui était situé juste devant celui du chef et qui apparemment serait le mien. « Je pourrai en quelque sorte contrôler tous les allées et venues du chef, Monsieur… ? A vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de son nom, mais il me semble que son prénom soit Jasper. Je vais l'appeler Jasper, ce sera plus simple. »

Joanna m'expliqua rapidement toutes les tâches que j'aurai à accomplir, l'organisation générale… Elle me montra l'emplacement de tous les dossiers, le bureau de Jasper…

Puis vint le moment de me laisser seule à mon sort. Elle me souhaita bon courage, me donna le numéro de sa ligne si j'avais un problème et retourna à son travail.

9h02 : « Bon ! Et bien voilà. C'est le moment de montrer que tu peux y arriver Alice ! »

Je commençai par jeter un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Jasper. Joanna m'avait montré une pile de dossiers posés sur le bureau que je devais absolument vérifier avant le retour de Jasper. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas le croiser tout de suite, apparemment il avait pas mal de rendez-vous aujourd'hui. « Faudrait que je jette un coup d'œil à son agenda, tiens ! »

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et commençai à feuilleter les différents dossiers ! Ca concernait des gros contrats apparemment. « Oh tiens ! C'est la meilleure ça, un contrat avec une entreprise slovaque ! Hey, ils vont mettre Bella sur le coup ! »

Je n'y ai pas compris grand chose, il y avait tout un tas de chiffres un peu partout, de gros chiffres d'ailleurs ! Je farfouillai encore un peu dans tous ces dossiers, mais je ne voyais pas bien ce que je pouvais faire de plus !

9h58 : « Bon il faut que je tienne jusqu'à midi, déjà, ce sera bien ! » Je retournai à mon bureau, jetai un coup d'œil dans l'agenda de Jasper. « C'est vrai qu'il avait pas mal de rendez-vous ! Wouah ! Dire que c'est Rose qui a mis en place toute cette organisation ! Tout est parfaitement rangé, classé, ordonné. Ce qui me facilite grandement la tâche, je dois bien l'avouer ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur pour prendre mes marques, fis un tour dans les dossiers, les archives… Puis soudain le téléphone commença à sonner. Les appels s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Mais ça allait, juste des rendez-vous ou des messages à transmettre. Je notai tout sur une feuille et la mettrai sur le bureau de Jasper avant d'aller déjeuner. « Jusque là, je me débrouillais plutôt bien ! »

10h 25 : Je profitai d'un moment de calme pour aller me chercher un café.

**Jasper POV :**

10h45 : Première sonnerie. Deuxième sonnerie. Troisième sonnerie. Quatrième sonnerie. Répondeur.

Je raccrochai alors le téléphone.

« C'est bizarre, j'étais pourtant certain que la sœur de Rosalie commençait aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle est occupée. Enfin, heureusement que ce n'était pas important.

J'aurais tout de même préféré l'avoir pour la prévenir que j'arriverai vers 12h30 !

Même si j'ai un autre rendez-vous à 13h30, je tiens à me présenter. C'est toujours mieux de savoir avec qui on travaille, même si je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Rosalie était exemplaire, je ne doute pas que sa sœur soit tout aussi compétente. »

**Alice POV :**

10h48 : « En fait, ils sont plutôt sympas ici ! J'ai rencontré Emily du service juridique, elle est marrante et plutôt sympa, je l'aime bien. Oh, et Jared de la compta, à mon étage d'ailleurs. Il est vraiment pas mal du tout ! J'ai croisé une certaine Jessica aussi, elle m'inspire pas confiance celle-là ! »

« Bon il serait temps que je me remette au travail ! Alors… Joanna m'a parlé de mettre à jour certains fichiers. Il faut que je voie ça. »

12h08 : Une bonne heure de travail devant l'ordi et quelques coups de fil plus tard, j'entendis mon ventre crier famine. « Et dire qu'il faut encore que j'attende une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? J'ai regardé les dossiers dans le bureau, j'ai mis à jour les fichiers, j'ai déposé la feuille avec tous les messages et les rendez-vous de Jasper dans son bureau. J'oublie sûrement quelque chose, mais pour l'instant, je ne vois pas ! Je me demande bien ce que pouvait faire Rosalie pour être si fatiguée et rentrer si tard ! »

12h25 : « Bon je crois que je vais commencer à y aller. Le temps que j'arrive en bas, il sera bien l'heure. » Je pris mon sac et jetai un dernier coup d'œil au bureau de Jasper. C'est bon, tout était en ordre. Je me dirigeai alors vers l'ascenseur.

**Jasper POV :**

12h32 : « Bon il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai tout juste le temps de faire connaissance avec la nouvelle assistante, lui indiquer deux ou trois petites choses, puis je récupère les dossiers et je m'en vais. »

Dans le couloir je croisai Jared. Il me fit ses courbettes habituelles. « Je ne peux pas l'encadrer ce type! »

J'arrivai à mon bureau, mais personne ! « Elle est passée où, bon sang, elle n'est jamais à son poste ? »

Je rentrai dans mon bureau, allumai mon ordinateur et vérifiai les dossiers posés à côté.

Alors que j'ouvrais le premier dossier, je me rendis compte que le contenu ne correspondait pas du tout. Je vérifiai rapidement les autres et…

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Tout est mélangé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne peut pas me faire ça, sans ces dossiers, je suis foutu !

Réfléchis, Jasper ! Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, y a sûrement un moyen d'arranger ça. » Je réfléchissais et je pensai soudain aux archives. « Mais oui, bien sûr ! Rosalie a toujours un dossier de secours dans l'ordi. »

« Ah Rosalie ! Premier jour sans toi et c'est déjà la pagaille ! Ca commence mal pour la petite sœur !

Bon Jasper, ne commence pas à t'énerver, tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs, je ne vais tout de même pas la juger dès le premier jour. »

En attendant que mon ordinateur charge toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin, mon regard se porta sur une feuille posée sur le bureau. « La petite sœur en question sûrement ! » La feuille était séparée en deux par un trait, d'un coté des horaires avec des noms, et de l'autre des messages. Je suppose que c'est sa façon à elle de prendre des notes !

J'allais reposer la feuille lorsqu'une date attira mon attention.

« Non ! Elle ne peut pas m'avoir pris des rendez-vous ce jour-là, elle a bien dû voir dans mon agenda que c'est le jour de la réunion des actionnaires ! » Je me levai en vitesse et allai vérifier dans mon agenda, mais je savais pertinemment que ce jour-là, je ne pourrais jamais honorer tous les rendez-vous qu'elle m'avait notés. D'ailleurs à en croire ses notes, certains jours il faudra que je me divise en deux si je veux être partout à la fois !

« Là, elle commence vraiment à accumuler les faux pas ! »

« Bon je verrai ça plus tard, je suis pressé. » Je retournai à l'ordi et vit que ma recherche n'avait abouti à rien. « C'est bizarre ils devraient être là, Rosalie avait une excellente organisation! » Je cherchai encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que je voie s'afficher sur le côté : 10h52, réinitialisation du système.

« Non là, elle déconne, ce n'est pas possible ! » Je regardai ma montre, il était 13h08. « Bon c'est trop tard, je n'ai pas le temps de chercher autre chose, je vais prendre les dossiers, je vais me débrouiller avec ça, je les remettrai en ordre sur le chemin. Déjà que je ne suis pas en avance. »

J'attrapai tous les dossiers et filai vers l'ascenseur. « J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait accumulé autant de conneries en si peu de temps ! On va avoir des choses à régler si elle espérait rester ici !»

**Alice POV :**

13h37 : « Le déjeuner s'est plutôt bien passé, ils sont assez sympas ici en fait. J'en ai profité pour demander à Joanna ce que je devais faire d'autre aujourd'hui. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à suivre toutes les instructions qu'elle m'a notées sur une feuille. »

Avant de me remettre au travail, j'allai faire un tour dans le bureau de Jasper, et je remarquai que les dossiers avaient disparu, ainsi que la feuille que je lui avais laissée.

« J'ai bien fait de tout mettre en ordre avant d'aller déjeuner ! »

Je repris ma place à mon bureau et commençai à effectuer les tâches inscrites sur la liste. Ce n'était pas bien sorcier en fait comme travail. « Pas vraiment l'ambiance que je préfère, mais bon, on peut s'y faire quelques temps. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de travailler enfermée dans un bureau ! Ah, je me souviens d'Hawaii, avec James… sur la plage… »

« Bon, je m'égare là. A Hawaii j'étais masseuse. Je suis restée six semaines. Plus, je ne pouvais pas ! James était vraiment collant, alors je suis rentrée. Si je me souviens bien, après ça, j'ai dû me faire embaucher comme vendeuse. Ou non, c'était après Miami ça. Ah oui, ça me revient, j'ai été prise à la radio de Seattle pour faire les jingles. Oui, les jingles… avec Tyler… »

« Bon il faut que j'arrête de me disperser comme ça ! » Je me remis au travail avec beaucoup d'application. J'avançai bien, et vers 17h05 je me dis qu'il était temps de prendre une petite pause parce que je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais droit à une pause de 15 minutes, je décidai donc de la prendre maintenant. Ensuite, je reprendrai le travail avant de finir vers 18h ou 18h30.

Je décidai, non pas d'aller prendre un café mais d'aller vite fait jeter un coup d'œil aux chaussures de ce matin.

Je mis à peine deux minutes pour sortir de l'immeuble. « Si je compte qu'il m'en faudra deux autres pour rentrer, ça me fait onze minutes top chrono pour essayer le maximum de paires. Ca va, je devrais gérer. Finalement je crois que ce job est fait pour moi, enfin, je veux dire qu'il est idéalement situé du moins ! »

**Jasper POV :**

17h24 : Je rentrai enfin de ma journée. J'étais épuisé. Il fallait encore que je repasse au bureau et que je finisse quelques trucs, mais j'en avais fini de ces rendez-vous à la chaîne.

Finalement, j'avais réussi à me débrouiller avec tous ces dossiers en pagaille. Ca n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais j'avais réussi ! Mais qu'elle ne me refasse plus jamais ce coup, ou au moins, qu'elle arrange ses erreurs !

Je sortis de l'ascenseur et me dirigeai vers le bureau. « Bon maintenant, occupons-nous de cette petite sœur ! Elle a vraiment enchaîné les casseroles aujourd'hui ! C'est peut-être une Swan mais pour l'instant, elle est loin d'égaler Rosalie. »

« Il va falloir qu'elle fasse de sérieux efforts, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de la renvoyer et ça, même si c'est la sœur de Rosalie. Heureusement qu'elle est avec moi et pas avec Edward. Emmet, encore, ça aurait passé, mais Edward, lui, l'aurait déjà mise à la porte sans ménagement. »

« Je vais essayer de rester calme, même si elle m'a vraiment pourri la journée ! Je dois bien ça à Rosalie. Depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble. Je la connais depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Ca fait quoi : cinq ou six ans maintenant, non ? Elle s'est toujours montrée une excellente assistante, me tirant parfois de situations délicates, toujours de bonne humeur et très consciencieuse dans son travail. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

« C'est une collaboratrice hors pair, je crois que je vais la regretter. Mais elle méritait une promotion. Je me suis assez battu pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle va faire des étincelles en travaillant avec Emmet. »

J'arrivai enfin au bureau. Et surprise ! Toujours pas d'assistante !

**Alice POV :**

17h42 : « Ah je me sens mieux ! »

Je sortis de l'ascenseur et retournai à mon bureau. « Bon bah, je trouve que je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie pour une première journée ! Je pensais que serait plus ennuyeux que ça ! Avoir un 'emploi stable', ce n'est pas si compliqué en fait. »

J'arrivai enfin à mon bureau. Je m'assis, remarquant alors que la porte du bureau de Jasper était fermée. « C'est marrant, j'étais sûre de l'avoir laissé ouverte. »

Je me levai et allai voir. J'ouvris la porte et m'arrêtai net lorsque j'aperçus quelqu'un dans le bureau. « C'est sûrement lui, le patron. Il est plutôt pas mal. Bon il faut peut-être que je lui dise quelque chose, parce qu'il me regarde vraiment de travers, là. En fait je dirai même qu'il a l'air… en colère. »

_Oh excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenu.

_Vous l'auriez su si vous étiez à votre poste.


	3. Notes de service et classeurs

Coucou !

Voici le troisième chapitre des Sœurs Swan avec l'apparition de la dernière sœur, Rosalie !

Merci à toutes celles qui ont décidé de suivre notre fiction, et un grand merci à celles qui nous ont laissé des super reviews =)

Merci également à notre bêta **Stephd1** pour sa super correction !

Bisous à tout le monde et BONNE LECTURE !

_Nelly, ECA & Mack :)_

**.**

**Notes de service et classeurs**

.

**POV Rosalie**

J'étais stressée. J'allais occuper mon nouveau poste chez Cullen Consulting.

J'étais aussi anxieuse. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'allais tout de même travailler aux relations publiques maintenant. « Les relations publiques des relations publiques » comme on dit chez Cullen Consulting pour parler du service communication de cette boîte qui s'occupe des relations publiques de ses clients. Et s'il y a bien un domaine dans lequel je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, c'était bien les relations. Qu'elles soient publiques ou non.

Mais lorsque l'on vous propose un nouvel emploi au salaire bien supérieur à celui que vous occupez et que vous avez justement besoin d'argent, alors vous acceptez même si ce nouvel emploi vous effraie.

J'avais donc accepté de quitter mon agréable petit poste d'assistante comptable pour m'aventurer sur le terrain miné de la communication. Cela m'avait aussi permis de libérer un poste pour lequel j'avais recommandé ma sœur, Alice. Je n'avais jamais considéré le piston familial comme très glorieux, mais ceci était un cas de nécessité. Ma sœur s'était pour la énième fois retrouvée au chômage et il avait bien fallu que je lui donne un coup de main. C'était tout de même ma sœur. Même si elle n'avait pour l'instant pas réussi à trouver un emploi stable, j'étais persuadée que cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle ne cherchait jamais à travailler dans un environnement agréable et stable justement. Il me paraissait évident qu'elle n'allait pas rester toute sa vie serveuse, vendeuse ou autres métiers dont je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir plus. Alice était ma toute petite sœur, elle avait six ans de moins que moi et j'aimais garder l'image de petite fille innocente et pleine de joie de vivre que j'avais d'elle… la plupart du temps.

En tout cas, j'étais très fière d'elle : elle avait réussi à se faire embaucher à mon ancienne place d'assistante comptable. J'espérais juste que mon ancien chef serait satisfait. Mais Jasper était quelqu'un de très sympathique, patient et compréhensif et Alice savait s'y prendre avec les gens contrairement à moi. Donc je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis.

Celle pour laquelle je m'inquiétais, c'était mon autre sœur, Bella. Je l'avais également recommandée à mon amie, Angela, qui travaillait aux ressources humaines de Cullen Consulting. En fait, ma sœur s'était très bien débrouillée, elle avait décroché un poste, malheureusement pas n'importe lequel. Angela l'avait embauchée en tant qu'assistante du grand patron : Edward Cullen. Et tous les employés savaient qu'il n'était pas commode. Pas commode du tout. Il avait viré sa dernière assistante parce qu'elle avait commis une minuscule faute. En tout cas, c'était la rumeur qui circulait dans les couloirs.

Mais Bella avait accepté le poste avant de m'en parler ! Je n'avais donc pas eu le temps de la prévenir et j'avais décidé de ne pas le faire maintenant qu'il était trop tard. Il ne valait mieux pas la démotiver avant son premier jour. Bella avait du mal à trouver la motivation pour travailler. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de l'intérêt dans la répétition de plus ou moins les mêmes tâches. Par contre, elle avait une réelle passion pour les études. Elle était entièrement engagée dans tous ses travaux à la fac et pour ça, je l'admirais. J'en venais même à l'envier.

Je n'avais pas pu faire d'études après le lycée parce que nous manquions d'argent. Notre père n'avait qu'un salaire de policier et avec trois filles à nourrir, vêtir, loger, les fins de mois n'étaient pas toujours simples. J'avais donc trouvé un boulot décent chez Cullen Consulting. Je n'avais pas besoin de formation et le salaire était très correct. J'avais donc été très contente, la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu étudier n'était venue que plus tard, lorsque Bella était partie à l'université. Mais je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais fait. C'était en partie grâce à moi que Bella avait pu financer une partie de ses études et j'étais fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini ses études, il était tout de même temps qu'elle commence à travailler. Le seul problème était que ses études n'offraient aucun débouché. J'avais donc dû faire jouer le piston familial une nouvelle fois.

Je venais d'arriver au 35ème étage. Mon étage. Mon nouveau service.

C'était la première fois en dix ans que je changeais de service. J'avais toujours travaillé à la compta. Et j'avais peur de regretter mes petits chiffres et tous mes tableaux. Pas très intéressants, mais rassurants.

Heureusement que mon nouveau poste ne me demanderait que de m'occuper de la communication interne ! Après qu'Angela m'ait annoncé que j'étais promue au service communication, j'étais devenue folle. Mais elle m'avait tout de suite rassurée en m'expliquant que je ne devrais que rédiger des notes de service. Je m'étais alors souvenue de toutes les notes affichées sur les panneaux de chaque service et des mails que l'on recevait pour nous annoncer les grands évènements dans l'entreprise et j'avais accepté ma promotion. Jasper et Angela me l'avaient promise depuis longtemps mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait de nouveaux postes à pourvoir, les associés eux-mêmes se chargeaient de trouver quelqu'un. Cela avait donc pris du temps, mais cette fois Jasper avait eu gain de cause, il était quand même le chef du service comptabilité et venait d'obtenir des parts du capital de l'entreprise.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ?

Une très jeune femme, les cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, le visage très maquillé, me souriait chaleureusement. Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce et sensuelle d'hôtesse de l'air. Je rougis. Je réagissais toujours ainsi devant des femmes belles et sûres d'elles. Je me sentais tellement ridicule et honteuse en face d'elles.

-Euh… Oui, je suis Rosalie Swan.

-Ah ! Rosalie, bienvenue ! Nous sommes très contents de t'accueillir parmi nous.

-Merci… Je suis très contente aussi…

Quelle première impression j'étais en train de donner ! Cette femme devait se demander ce que je faisais là, moi une fille incroyablement timide dans le service communication.

-Viens ! Je vais te montrer où t'installer. Je te préviens, ici c'est beaucoup plus petit qu'en compta ! Là, c'est mon bureau, parce que je me charge d'accueillir nos visiteurs. C'est pour ça que la pièce est spacieuse, lumineuse et agréable, donc ne sois pas jalouse si ton bureau ne ressemble pas au mien. Sur le côté dans cette pièce, il y a le bureau de mon frère, Alec. Ton bureau est en face du sien, mais si tu veux on pourra le retourner pour que tu n'aies pas à le regarder toute la journée.

-La ferme, Jane.

-Alec, dis bonjour à Rosalie, c'est elle qui va travailler avec nous.

-Merci, j'avais compris. Salut Rosalie. Tant que tu me fiches la paix, je serai sympa avec toi, mais je te préviens, je ne supporte pas les pipelettes.

-Jessica a essayé de le draguer, une fois, et il ne s'est toujours pas remis du traumatisme. Heureusement que Newton est arrivé, sinon elle serait toujours collée à toi !

-La ferme, Jane.

-Parfois je me demande ce que mon frère fait dans ce service avec aussi peu de politesse.

-Je ne parle jamais, je ne fais qu'écrire, voilà pourquoi je suis là avec toi, ma chère sœur.

-C'est vrai. Installe-toi Rosalie ! Alec t'aidera dans tes premières tâches si tu ne t'en sors pas. Il s'occupe principalement de notre site internet et des brochures. Je m'occupe du relationnel. Et le patron, dont le bureau est de l'autre côté, s'occupe des conférences de presse, des émissions de télé et tout ce qui va avec. Tu verras, notre salle de réunion est superbe, on l'utilise parfois pour des rendez-vous avec des journalistes ou avec notre agence de pub. Tu verras, tu vas vite comprendre comment on fonctionne.

-J'espère. Mais je dois vous dire que je n'ai pas de formation en communication…

-Je sais. Vous êtes rentrée il y a dix ans dans la boîte et vous êtes devenue l'employée modèle du service compta, votre chef s'est battu pour que vous obteniez un poste plus élevé et vous avez atterri chez nous.

-Euh…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie. C'est le boulot de Jane de tout savoir sur tout le monde. Ça aide dans notre métier.

-Ah…

Je n'aimais pas qu'on connaisse tout sur moi, mais ces deux jumeaux n'avaient pas l'air méchant.

-Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai à faire. Je t'ai préparé un dossier avec ce que tu dois faire aujourd'hui, si tu as besoin d'aide, demande à mon frère !

J'enlevai ma veste, que je posai sur le dossier de ma chaise et je m'installai.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à celle qui était là avant ?

-Euh…

-Elle a couché avec le patron et elle l'a fait chié avec ça, alors il l'a viré.

Mais je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé à cette pauvre fille !

-Et après elle a essayé d'en faire un drame dans la presse, dans le genre « Cullen est un salaud », mais le patron connaît tellement de monde, que ça n'a pas marché.

Aurais-je oublié de préciser que le chef du service comptabilité est le frère du patron de Cullen Consulting ? Ils sont tous les deux, les propriétaires de cette boîte et apparemment il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper le tempérament de l'autre. J'avais entendu dire qu'Emmett Cullen était très sympathique, mais qu'il avait une légère tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Ça ne m'inquiétait pas plus que cela, car on ne me mettait pas dans la catégorie du « tout ce qui bouge ». Bien sûr, j'étais une femme, mais pas une femme attirante, sexy… Donc pas de danger !

-En fait, je ne suis pas très doué pour faire la conversation et ça, c'était juste une tentative pour ne pas faire une trop mauvaise impression sur toi, mais je crois que c'est loupé.

-Euh… Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas très bavarde non plus.

-C'est vrai ?

-Euh, oui…

-Génial, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Celle d'avant ne savait pas la fermer.

Je hochais la tête et ouvrait le dossier qui contenant mes tâches du jour. J'étais contente que Jane m'ait préparé une liste explicative. Je m'attelai à la tâche parce que c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire et que je le faisais bien. J'avais toujours été travailleuse et c'était une qualité très appréciée dans une entreprise américaine.

Je rédigeai plusieurs notes internes, en m'appliquant sur le choix des mots, la présentation des idées, afin que mon message soit le plus clair et court possible. Rien de pire qu'une note de service d'une page qui ne voulait rien dire. Par contre, je fus étonnée de voir que je devais également préparer une courte allocution que le patron de la boîte devrait apparemment faire dans quelques jours en tant que « speech de rentrée ». Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir préparer un texte qui devrait être lu à l'oral.

-Alec…

Il releva le nez de son ordinateur. Vu son regard, je le dérangeais. Je rougis, parce que je m'en voulus de l'avoir gêné dans son travail.

-Oui ?

-Euh… C'est quoi cette histoire de « speech de rentrée » ?

-Oh, c'est comme tous les ans. Le patron est sensé faire un discours pour motiver les troupes pour une nouvelle année, et comme il refuse de le faire, c'est notre chef qui s'en charge. Tu dois juste lui ressortir les notes de l'année dernière et il improvisera un truc dessus.

-Ah… Et où sont ces notes ?

-J'en sais rien, demande à ma sœur.

-Merci.

Je trouvai Jane en pleine conversation téléphonique usant de sa voix d'ange pour amadouer un client récalcitrant. J'attendis qu'elle raccroche.

-Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de travailler au service client ! Tous les clients qui se plaignent, ils me les transfèrent ! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, j'aurais besoin du « speech de rentrée » de l'année dernière…

-Pourquoi ?

Je rougis instantanément. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise.

-Euh… C'est Alec, qui…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il ouvre sa grande bouche celui-là ? J'espérais que tu trouves des nouvelles idées en réfléchissant à ce discours. Tant pis, les speechs sont rangés dans le bureau du chef. Il aime bien avoir des tas de classeurs sur ses étagères, il dit que ça fait « pro ».

-Merci… Euh, je peux entrer comme ça ?

-Oui, il n'est pas là.

Je me hâtai vers le bureau du chef. J'ouvris timidement la porte au cas où Jane se serait trompée. Si elle n'avait pas été dans mon dos, j'aurais même frappé à la porte.

Personne. Tant mieux je n'étais pas encore prête à affronter mon nouveau chef. Je l'avais effectivement vu de loin lors de ses petits discours, qu'il faisait à la rentrée, à Noël… Je savais qu'il était brun, grand, comme son frère, mais plus large.

Je regardai les classeurs. Il y en avait en effet beaucoup. Je cherchai celui qui pourrait contenir les « speechs de rentrée ». Bien sûr il était rangé en hauteur et je devais me hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Au moment où je touchais le classeur du bout des doigts, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un jura.

**POV Emmett**

Oh non, pas encore une blague de Jane !

D'habitude, j'adorais ses blagues, mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je pris quand même deux secondes pour savourer la magnifique silhouette du superbe spécimen qui s'étirait dans mon bureau. Ses jambes ressemblaient à celles des poupées Barbie, longues et parfaitement dessinées. Ses fesses, ses hanches, ses reins formaient des courbes à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands peintres. Le coiffeur qui avait créé cette couleur blonde était tout simplement un génie. Malheureusement les deux secondes furent écoulées et je n'eus pas le temps d'observer les seins de cette femme qui de toute façon me tournait le dos.

Je pris ma voix la plus grave et puissante afin que tout le monde comprenne que ce n'était pas le moment. En fait, il fallait surtout que cette femme se montre coopérative car si elle essayait de me tenter, je ne résisterais pas. Elle avait beau porter un vieux jean et un chemisier blanc, je devinais qu'elle avait des dessous affriolants.

-Jane, vire-moi immédiatement la call-girl de mon bureau, Carmen va arriver dans quelques minutes !

Et je me dirigeai sans me retourner vers la salle de réunion afin de récupérer mes esprits dans un endroit calme.

**POV Rosalie**

-Euh… Rosalie, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir du bureau du chef ?

Elle paraissait sincèrement gênée, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'être plus que moi. Mon visage me brûlait, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je serrai très fort le classeur contre ma poitrine. Je quittai la pièce en baissant la tête. Je ne m'arrêtai pas devant mon bureau et continuai tout droit aux toilettes. Je m'enfermai à double tour et je pris une très grande inspiration.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Etait-ce bien mon nouveau chef qui venait de me traiter de call-girl ? Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça?

Une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais plus remettre les pieds dans ce service. Je me sentais tellement humiliée ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais recroiser le regard de Jane et d'Alec. Sans parler de celui du chef.

Mon premier jour de travail en tant que chargée de communication serait également le dernier.


	4. Le café

Coucou à toutes ;)

Bon maintenant vous avez bien compris le principe. Une soeur = un chapitre. Et bien exceptionnellement on va changer l'ordre et commencer avec Alice. Ne vous en faîtes pas Bella arrive très bientôt ;)

Un très grand merci pour toutes vos review, n'hésitez pas à continuer (ou à vous lancez^^ ), on adore ça ;D

Je remercie **Stephd1 **notre bêta et je ne vousretiens pas plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture et à très vite.

Bises ECA, Nelly, Mack ;)

* * *

**Le café ce n'est décidément pas ma tasse de thé !**

**Alice POV :**

7h56 : « Argh je vais encore être en retard ! »

Je me dépêchai de sortir du métro et profitai du feu rouge pour traverser en vitesse. « Au moins maintenant je connais le chemin ! ».

Je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule qui se pressait déjà sur le large trottoir et filai droit vers l'immense building. Soudain je ralentis. Petite pause devant la vitrine. « Wouah faut vraiment que je me mette à économiser pour me payer ce genre de petites merveilles.» Un dernier petit coup d'œil, puis je repartis de plus belle, avant d'arriver quelques secondes plus tard devant les portes de Cullen Consulting.

Je n'entrai pas tout de suite. Je me mis un peu à l'écart de toute cette foule et ouvris mon sac. J'en sortis une paire de chaussures à talons et les échangeai avec les baskets que j'avais aux pieds. « Quoi ? Vous trouvez ça pratique de courir avec des talons ? Moi non ! »

8h06 : Le problème des baskets réglé, je pus enfin rentrer dans les locaux. Je passai sans un regard devant la Tanya de l'accueil et fonçai vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur je regardai ma montre. « Bon je ne suis pas vraiment à l'heure, mais pas vraiment en retard non plus ! Si j'arrive un petit café à la main, il sera ravi.»

Je fis donc un petit détour par la machine à café. En prenant un café pour Jasper –et un thé pour moi au passage, parce que me faire lever à 7h c'est de la torture, je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner correct - je repensai à ma première journée.

Ma première rencontre avec Jasper ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée au mieux. Lorsque la veille j'étais rentrée dans son bureau et qu'il s'y trouvait, il ne s'était pas vraiment montré très chaleureux. « Si vous aviez été à votre poste, vous l'auriez su ! ».

« Y a plus charmant comme accueil franchement ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il rentrerait avant moi ! »

« Bon vous allez me dire c'est mon patron… on ne va se faire la bise non plus ! Même si je dois avouer que ça ne me déplairait pas trop ! »

« Enfin ça c'est ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai vu sa belle petite gueule ! Parce que dès qu'il a ouvert la bouche je me suis vite ravisée ! Oui, ce serait bien le dernier homme avec lequel j'aimerais passer la soirée ! Non. Franchement pas mon genre ! Trop sérieux… trop… coincé aussi peut-être … Oh et puis il a une sérieuse tendance à se mettre en colère pour un rien. Ca lui donne un petit côté sexy faut bien l'avouer… mais bon pas assez pour rattraper son fichu caractère. Et puis s'il pouvait retirer ce costume ! Oh et cette cravate ! Enfin… quand je dis retirer vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ! Non c'est vrai, je suis tout à fait consciente qu'il se doit d'être professionnel, surtout en réunion ou en rendez-vous. Mais bon sang quand il est ici, il pourrait se détendre un peu, on n'est pas à Wall Street non plus ! Surtout qu'il ne me semble pas qu'ils aient instauré un code vestimentaire strict ici ! Y a qu'à voir le frère du grand patron –bon lui le Edwin, Edmund, Edgar ou je ne sais pas trop quoi… c'est une exception, il tire tellement la gueule qu'on dirait un croque mort ! - non mais son frère lui il a l'air cool ! Rose en a de la chance ! ... »

La machine émit une petite sonnerie qui me tira de mes pensées. Je secouai la tête et soupirai. « Non. On n'a vraiment rien en commun ! ». J'approchai mes lèvres du gobelet mais c'était brûlant. Tout en soufflant dessus, je replongeai dans mes pensées.

« Non on a vraiment mal démarré tous les deux hier ! Il m'a gardé vingt minutes dans son bureau, me reprochant d'avoir fait tout un tas d'erreurs, me rappelant que j'étais là pour l'aider dans son travail, pour l'assister et surtout pour faire ce qu'on me demandait. Il m'a dit que je n'avais fait que lui compliquer la tâche toute la journée. Il a également ajouté que si je croyais qu'il allait tout me passer sous prétexte que j'étais la sœur de Rosalie, je me trompais. Bon, il a fini par admette que c'était ma première journée, et donc qu'il voulait bien passer l'éponge, mais qu'à l'avenir il allait falloir que je fasse des efforts si je voulais garder mon poste. Et ça, c'était juste avant de me dire que je pouvais prendre mes affaires et rentrer, que j'en avais assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

« Heureusement j'ai eu un trait de génie à ce moment-là je l'ai fermée, j'ai hoché la tête et je suis sortie. Rosalie n'en serait pas revenue de me voir rester aussi calme. »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de Rosalie, elle n'a pas eu l'air franchement ravie quand elle m'a vu débarquer chez elle hier soir avec toutes mes affaires. Bon c'est vrai que j'aurais pu l'appeler avant pour lui dire que je venais m'installer chez elle. Mais bon si Bella ne s'était pas ramener, elle aussi, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Maintenant je me retrouve à partager une chambre avec Bella chez Rosalie ! Ca promet !»

« Bon c'est pas le tout mais il faut que j'y aille ! »

Je jetai alors mon gobelet, pris le café de Jasper et filai vers son bureau. Lorsque j'arrivai, il était déjà là. Sa porte était entre-ouverte. Je frappai deux coups et rentrai en affichant un grand sourire.

_Bonjour M. Whithlock ! –« Oui j'ai fini par remarquer son nom sur la porte ! » - Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? Je vous ai pris un café, j'espère que …

Jasper leva la tête et me lança un regard glacial. Je me tus alors, laissant ma phrase en suspend.

_Sachez Mademoiselle Swan que la ponctualité n'est pas en option ici !

« Et dire que Rose le trouve sympa, bah je crois qu'on n'a pas les mêmes critères ! »

_Oui Monsieur, excusez-moi.

« Si je suis en retard c'est bien à cause de lui ! Après tout, lui amener du café ce n'est pas dans mes tâches ? Et bien demain il ira se le chercher tout seul !»

Je déposai le café sur le bureau et sortis en vitesse de là. Mais avant que j'aie pu atteindre la porte, Whithock m'interpella.

_Alice !

« Tiens c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle Alice ! Jusque là j'ai eu le droit à du Mademoiselle Swan par ci, Mademoiselle Swan par là ! Que ça ne se reproduise pas Mademoiselle Swan ! Je vous mets en garde Mademoiselle Swan… Si vous ne faîtes pas un peu plus attention… Tiens d'ailleurs sur ce point là il me rappelle mon conseiller à la banque ! En plus il a le look qui va avec ! »

Je le regardai alors d'un œil critique.

« Oui c'est exactement ça ! Il a l'air aussi marrant que mon banquier. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'entend aussi bien avec Rose, ce n'est pas franchement une marrante elle non plus… »

_Vous m'écoutez ?

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? J'ai rien écouté. Oh lala il a l'air un peu en pétard. »

_Oui.

Jasper me regarda d'un drôle d'air et fronça les sourcils.

_Dans ce cas… Que faîtes vous encore là ?

_Ce que je fais encore là… je… rien ! Je file.

« Bon sang je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de me dire ! » Je me retournai et m'apprêtai à foncer vers la porte lorsque je me rendis compte que je tenais toujours son maudit café dans les mains. Je fis demi-tour, le posai sur le bureau, lui adressai un léger sourire et filai hors de cette pièce. Avant de fermer la porte, je l'entendis me dire :

_Vous avez bien compris Alice, je le veux sur mon bureau avant midi !

Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte sans pour autant me retourner.

_Midi oui …bien sûr ! Vous l'aurez !

« Vous pouvez être sûr que vous l'aurez… dès que je saurai ce que c'est ! ».

.

**Jasper POV :**

Je regardai Alice sortir de son bureau, l'air perplexe.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien écouté de ce que je lui ai dit. »

Je secouai la tête. « Bon on verra bien ! Peut-être que je la sous-estime après tout.»

Je me mis à rire en voyant le gobelet posé sur le bureau. « Un café de la machine ? Bah voyons, elle ne veut pas me donner une barre de céréales du distributeur d'à côté tant qu'elle y est ! Bon on va faire avec ce qu'on a. »

Je me saisis du gobelet et commençai à boire tout en feuilletant des papiers.

Soudain je reculai du bureau et recrachai dans le gobelet.

« Argh…! »

Je fis une grimace et reposai le gobelet. «Elle arrive avec vingt minutes de retard et elle trouve le moyen de me donner un café froid. Je m'en serais bien passé si j'avais su! »

.

**Alice POV :**

11h45 : J'avais fini par lui extorquer quelques informations sur ce fameux truc à lui rendre avant midi. J'avais fait ça de façon très subtile, j'étais sûre qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Je m'étais appliquée et j'avais tâché de faire au mieux mais quelques points étaient restés troubles. J'avais donc passé un petit coup de fil à Joanna histoire d'être sûre de ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs. Et j'avais bien fait, parce que des erreurs, il y en avait quelques-unes quand même !

Mais maintenant tout était près, je pouvais aller le donner à Jasper.

Il l'examina –à croire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi !- puis il finit par lever la tête.

_C'est du bon travail Alice.

Je me redressai et souris de toutes mes dents. « Waouh j'en n'attendais pas tant de sa part ! Il faudra que je remercie Joanna ! Ah lala, Rose va être fière de moi. »

_Alice ?

« Décidément il faut que j'arrête ces petits moments d'absence ! C'est dingue il n'y a qu'avec lui que je fais ça ! … Et voilà que je recommence ! »

_Oui…

Jasper était adossé dans son fauteuil et me regardait en plissant légèrement les yeux. « Il a un certain charme en fait ! » Je me mis à sourire toute seule.

_Ca vous réjouit tant que ça?

_Quoi ? Euh… non… non non absolument pas.

Jasper s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, me regarda encore quelques instants, puis se redressa et sourit. « Je crois que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sourire. Il devrait le faire plus souvent, ça lui va bien… enfin ça remonte un peu l'ensemble quoi…»

_...rien de compliqué, vous serez juste là pour me représenter, il devrait y avoir également d'autres collègues du département. Prenez des notes, faîtes-moi une synthèse, vous me la déposerez sur mon bureau vendredi. Ca ne devrait pas durer plus d'une heure et demie… Voilà. Quoi d'autre ? … Oui un petit conseil, ne soyez pas en retard, la présentation est organisée par Edward, je veux dire Monsieur Cullen, donc je vous conseille…

_...oui, d'être à l'heure.

Je lui lançai alors un magnifique sourire. « Je vais lui montrer que je peux faire du bon travail ! Bon je ne sais pas exactement de quelle présentation il parle, mais si c'est le grand patron qui l'organise ça doit être mentionné quelque part, dans son agenda sûrement !» Je vis les yeux de Jasper s'écarquiller légèrement, il ne dit rien l'espace de quelques secondes puis il finit par reprendre la parole. « Il est quand même un peu… particulier. »

_Oui.

**Jasper POV :**

Alors qu'elle me souriait je la regardais.

C'était la première fois. Je veux dire la première fois que je la regardais vraiment et que je remarquais à quel point elle était… radieuse quand elle souriait. Non en fait je devais reconnaître qu'elle pétillait en permanence. « Elle illumine la pièce quand elle y entre… Et en même temps, elle a aussi le chic pour y mettre un sacré bordel en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut ! Mais… bizarrement je dois avouer que ça ne déplaît pas tant que ça. Elle met un peu de folie ici et ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. »

« Enfin si elle pouvait faire son travail en même temps, elle serait vraiment parf… »

« Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! On se fiche de son sourire non ? Ce n'est pas lui qui va faire le travail ! Enfin non de toute évidence je ne m'en fiche pas mais… Oh là, Jasper tu perds les pédales ! Et vlà en plus que je me parle à moi-même !»

**Alice POV :**

Il me fixait d'une drôle de façon ! « Je vais sortir d'ici avant qu'il pense à me reprocher quelque chose d'autre. »

_Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner à mon bureau.

_Oui vous pouvez y aller.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la porte, lorsque Jasper m'interpella. « Décidément, c'est une manie chez lui ça ! »

_Oh Alice j'espère que vous avez rectifié vos erreurs d'hier. Pour ce qui est des fichiers effacés, ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai fait appel à Seth, il va s'en charger dans la journée, pensez juste à jeter un coup d'œil sur mon ordinateur en fin d'après-midi pour voir si tout est OK. D'ailleurs je ne serai pas là une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Je vous ai fait une liste de quelques dossiers dont j'aurais besoin pour demain. Mettez-les à jour et laissez-moi un rapport sur mon bureau, je le lirai en rentrant.

_Très bien Monsieur.

Un dernier petit sourire et je passai enfin la porte. Je retournai m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil.

« Des erreurs ! Quelles err… Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Je crois que j'ai peut-être commis quelques impairs hier. Bon s'il se charge tout seul du truc informatique, d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que j'avais fait de travers avec ce fichu système informatique… Enfin bon ! Donc j'ai juste à arranger cette histoire de rendez-vous. »

« Je vais m'en charger tout de suite d'ailleurs. Comme ça après j'irai déjeuner, et cet après-midi je m'attaquerai à ces fameux dossiers. Oh faut pas que j'oublie de me renseigner au sujet de cette présentation où je dois me rendre ! Bon allons-y avec ces rendez-vous! »

J'ouvris l'agenda, pris ma petite feuille de la veille, sur laquelle j'avais pris quelques notes –qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très à son goût ! Je comparai alors les deux et me rendis compte en effet que j'avais commis quelques erreurs. J'entrepris donc de rectifier tout ça. Ce fut assez rapide. J'allai ensuite déjeuner.

En revenant, j'en savais plus sur cette présentation. Elle était organisée par Edward –oui j'ai découvert son prénom ! - Le but était de nous exposer la nouvelle orientation prise par Cullen Consulting ainsi que les nouvelles directives… J'avais décroché pour ce qui était de la suite de l'explication, mais je savais l'essentiel : le jour, l'heure et la date.

Je travaillai tout l'après-midi sur les dossiers. Je m'arrachai les cheveux pour démêler les actifs, des passifs, les comptes de résultats et autres bilans… Je faisais du mieux que je pouvais et finis par me rendre dans le bureau de Jasper vers 17h30.

Le fameux Seth m'avait téléphoné dans l'après-midi pour me dire que tout était arrangé, de vérifier si tout était bien là et de le rappeler s'il y avait un problème. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air très gentil.

Je posai donc le rapport et les dossiers sur le bureau et mis en route l'ordinateur. En attendant qu'il s'allume je remarquai une tasse de café sur le coin du bureau –rien à voir avec mon pauvre petit gobelet !- elle n'était pas tout à fait vide. Je balayais alors la pièce du regard mais n'aperçus aucune machine à café.

« Je me demande bien où il a été le chercher. Peut-être qu'il aime un truc particulier, noisette ou je ne sais quoi… Faudra que je demande à Rose ! »

L'ordinateur fit un petit bruit, je vérifiai alors que tous les fichiers étaient réapparus tout en faisant attention à ne rien effacer cette fois. C'est bon, tout était là. Je mis l'ordinateur en veille et regardai ma montre. Il était l'heure de prendre une petite pause. Je me dépêchai donc de me lever.

Mon pied se prit dans les ceux du fauteuil et alors que je voyais le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi, je me rattrapai au coin du bureau pour ralentir ma chute. Je me frottai la tête que je m'étais cognée sur le tiroir du bureau et entrepris de me remettre debout. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment fait mal, en fait je n'avais même rien du tout. Je me relevai enfin et lorsque ma tête passa enfin au dessus du bureau, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

« Oh merde, merde merde ! Oh c'est pas vrai ! » Bon ça va, ça n'a rien touché, c'est juste sur le bureau ! »

En tombant, j'avais dû faire bouger un peu le bureau et la tasse de café s'était renversée. Mais rien de bien grave. Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver de quoi essuyer, mais rien. Rien non plus sur mon bureau, même pas un mouchoir dans mon sac !

« Bon je vais me dépêcher d'aller chercher de quoi essuyer avant que Jasper ne revienne. Au pire ça fera une tâche sur le bureau, mais ça se nettoie ! »

Je filai donc chercher du papier.

.

**Jasper POV :**

18h55: Je desserrai ma cravate sur le chemin menant à mon bureau. Les négociations avaient été rudes aujourd'hui et j'étais plutôt soulagé de retrouver le calme de mon bureau.

En arrivant au bureau d'Alice, je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas là. Ce qui était plutôt normal puisqu'elle avait fini sa journée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans l'agenda posé sur son bureau. Je souris malgré moi. Elle avait rectifié ses erreurs. Et j'avais appelé Seth vers 17h pour savoir si tout était réglé. Alice s'était donc bien rattrapée de la veille. Juste un faux départ. Tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs, non ? De plus, elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée ce matin.

Je reposai donc l'agenda et rentrai dans mon bureau, je jetai ma veste sur le canapé situé tout de suite à droite en rentrant et avançai vers mon bureau. En avançant, je remarquai les dossiers posés sur le côté.

« Et bien voilà ! Elle prend les choses en main ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien se débrouiller ! »

Mais soudain je m'arrêtai net. J'étais enfin passé derrière mon bureau et ce que je voyais ne plaisait pas. Mais pas du tout ! Celui-ci était couvert d'une large tâche noire, s'étalant de gauche à droite. En soi, je me fichais que le bureau soit tâché de café, ça se nettoie. En revanche celui-ci avait coulé jusqu'aux dossiers. Les feuilles s'étaient imbibées de liquide et étaient à présent auréolées de noir. « Bon sang mais elle n'en loupe pas une ! Qu'elle renverse un truc je m'en fous, mais qu'elle arrange ses conneries au moins ! C'est pas vrai… !»

…

…

**Alice POV :**

7h52 : « Je vais peut-être finir par arriver en avance si ça continue ! »

Je me dépêchai de sortir du métro et… ne profitai pas du feu rouge cette fois-ci !

« Bon peut-être pas en fait! »

Voilà ! Le flot de piétons se remettait en marche. Je leur emboitai le pas et me mis à courir, à peine un léger coup d'œil en passant devant la vitrine et je m'arrêtai pour changer de chaussures. Je rentrai et filai droit dans l'ascenseur. J'étais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. J'étais contente de ma journée d'hier. « En fait je crois que je pourrais m'y faire à ce boulot ! »

8h02 : Je posai mon sac sur le bureau. Et regardai ma montre.

« Yes ! Presque ! Demain je serai à l'heure, je veux dire pile à l'heure ! »

Toute souriante et fière de moi, j'allai frapper à la porte de Jasper. J'entendis une vague réponse, je poussai donc la porte.

_Bonjour Monsieur Whithlock, vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? Si vous le souhaitez, je peux aller vous chercher un café. D'ailleurs j'espère que vous avez bien trouvé les dossiers sur votre bureau hier ? …Oh les dossiers… merde le café !...

Je me tus soudain, la bouche en forme de O et les yeux grands ouverts. Je venais d'apercevoir les dossiers tout tâchés sur le bord du meuble ainsi que les yeux noirs de Jasper. « Oh lala, il est vraiment furieux. Et puis là, c'est ma faute. Oui c'est vrai, je me souviens, je suis partie chercher du papier, puis en chemin je suis tombée sur Jared et Joanna, on a discuté un moment et puis après, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête, il était l'heure de partir et … je suis partie en laissant ça comme ça, j'ai complètement oublié. Oh si j'avais su que ça allait détruire tout mon travail… ! »

Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard de Jasper. « Ca n'annonce rien de bon ça ! »

« Et pourquoi il reste silencieux comme ça ! Oui parce que là, je n'ai pas rêvé, je n'ai rien loupé, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche ! Non je ne crois pas. Enfin du moins je n'ai rien entendu. C'est encore pire je crois. »

_Mademoiselle Swan…

« Ca n'annonce jamais rien de bon quand ça commence comme ceci, c'est un peu comme 'Il faut qu'on parle…' »

_On va mettre les choses au clair. Encore une fois ! Je vous laisse un certain temps d'adaptation, dont vous avez grandement besoin apparemment ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez en profiter pour accumuler les erreurs ! A ce train-là, je vais devoir faire votre travail en plus du mien ! Et si c'est le cas, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, vous vous en rendez compte, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui…

_Donc soyez un peu plus rigoureuse … et tâchez d'arriver à l'heure !

_Oui Monsieur.

_Et pour ce qui est du café… on arrête là ! Laissez-le où il est, je n'en veux plus. Ne faîtes plus entrer le moindre verre dans mon bureau, c'est compris ?

_Oui Monsieur Whitlock…

Je sortis le plus discrètement possible et retournai à mon bureau. C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là je n'avais vraiment pas assuré. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt conciliant avec moi quand on pensait à tous les problèmes que je lui avais causés en si peu de temps.

Je me fis aussi discrète que possible le reste de la matinée. Les quelques fois où il me demanda quelque chose, son ton était encore très sec.

« Je crois que là, j'ai utilisé mon joker ''_Je suis la sœur de Rosalie''_. J'ai intérêt à faire attention. »

Je ne vis pas Jasper de l'après-midi.

Il finit par sortir de son bureau quelques minutes avant qu'il soit l'heure que je m'en aille. Il déposa une feuille sur mon bureau avec un certain nombre de tâches à effectuer et me dit qu'il serait en voyage d'affaire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Inutile de préciser qu'il m'avait dit de me tenir à carreaux –enfin il ne m'avait pas dit ça comme ça mais c'était pareil !- et qu'il ferait le point lundi prochain quand il rentrerait. « Je crois que cette fois-ci, j'avais bien compris le message : si tu fais un truc de travers, t'es virée ma petite Swan! »

…

Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi, le dernier jour de ma ''mise à l'épreuve''. J'avais bien enregistré les avertissements de Jasper et depuis qu'il était parti tout se passait plutôt bien. J'avais toujours quelques difficultés -« quelques ! Là je crois que je sous-estime le problème ! »- à comprendre certains documents mais Joanna avait la gentillesse de m'expliquer certains points, de sorte que pour l'instant tout ce que j'avais à faire était fait –et bien fait- je n'avais pas commis de bavures, le bureau était en ordre, je n'avais encore rien détruit, cassé ou abîmé. Bref je faisais mon travail et ça se passait bien ! J'étais d'ailleurs assez contente de moi.

J'avais même réussi à arriver à l'heure hier et aujourd'hui –bizarrement quand Jasper n'était pas dans les parages tout se passait beaucoup mieux !

Il était 13h30 passé, la présentation d'Edgard –désolé, je n'arrive pas à l'appeler autrement. Je trouve qu'il a plus une tête à Edgard qu'à Edward !- commençait à 14h. Le bruit courait qu'il était d'humeur exécrable aujourd'hui –comme tous les jours en même temps !

Il considérait ce genre de réunion comme une véritable perte de temps –« moi si il veut l'annuler je suis tout à fait d'accord !- mais celle-ci, il n'avait pas pu y échapper, il devait la présider. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, pour ce genre d'évènement il s'arrangeait toujours pour se faire représenter par quelqu'un d'autre, Emmet par exemple.

Mais bon pour cette fois ce serait lui, d'ailleurs il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard. Je pris donc mon sac dans lequel j'avais glissé un calepin et un stylo et je partis pour la salle de réunion.

Lorsque j'arrivai près de la salle où devait avoir lieu la réunion, une foule s'amassait déjà devant. Tout un tas de gens se tenait là, discutant les uns avec les autres. Il y avait un tel bruit qu'on ne s'entendait même plus.

J'avais bien fait de partir en avance. Tout le monde avait dû faire la même chose, ils devaient tous avoir les jetons de se faire remarquer par Edgard.

Je remarquai Jared et allai discuter un peu avec lui. On en profita pour planifier une sortie samedi avec des amis à lui et une autre collègue. J'étais en train de blaguer avec lui lorsque j'aperçus Bella toute seule, droite comme un piquet à côté de la porte d'entrée. Je laissai alors Jared, lui donnant juste l'adresse de Rose avant de partir pour qu'il passe me prendre le lendemain.

Je fis signe à Bella en m'approchant d'elle, mais elle ne voyait pas. Elle serrait des documents dans ses bras et regardait tout autour d'elle. « Si je ne la connaissais pas, je penserais qu'elle fait partie de ces gens qui se croient surveiller par le FBI ou qui s'attendent à se faire enlever par des soucoupes volantes ! Il faut vraiment qu'elle se détende un peu ! »

_Hey Bella ! Bella !

« Ah bah enfin elle réagit !» Bella ne sembla pas très ravie de me voir.

_Cache ta joie grande sœur !

_Baisse un peu le ton Alice, tout le monde nous regarde. Monsieur Cullen sera bientôt là et je n'ai aucune envie de me faire remarquer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, effectivement quelques tête s'étaient tournées, enfin rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Je fis signe aux deux trois personnes que je connaissais, elles me sourirent et reprirent leurs conversations.

_Bah voilà, rien d'alarmant ! Franchement Bella si tu n'étais pas ma sœur je pourrais croire que tu t'es échappée d'un couvent ou d'un village hamish. Non sérieux, t'es fermée comme une huître et passer huit ans avec tes slovaques là, ça n'a rien arrangé. Ils ne vont pas te manger. Ils sont même plutôt sympas. Je suis sûre que tu ne connais personne parmi tous les gens qui sont ici.

_ Arrête un peu Alice. C'est pas toi qui va me faire la leçon.

_Ca y est, ça commence. On ne peut jamais discuter avec toi… Je suis à peine arrivée et tu…

_Alice commence pas ton cinéma…

Je m'arrêtai et la regardai d'un air offusqué. Totalement impassible, Bella ne bougea même pas un cil. « Elle fait la paire avec son boss ! » Je lui fis alors une grimace et elle se décida alors à lâcher un léger sourire.

On était incapable de commencer une conversation normalement toutes les deux. J'y étais peut-être pour quelque chose mais alors elle aussi !

-Alors ça se passe bien ton boulot ? Au moins tu ne dois pas avoir de problèmes avec Monsieur Whitlock, Rosalie a toujours dit qu'il était très sympatique.

_Sympatique… euh …oui. Disons que c'est une question de point de vue. Sinon oui ça se passe plutôt bien. Enfin disons que je peux difficilement faire pire, ou plutôt que je ne peux que progresser.

Bella me lança un drôle de regard.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te dis que ca va. Et toi dis-moi ? Il est sympa Edgard ? Et le boulot ça va ? Ils ne te manquent pas trop, les slovaques ?

Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil et Bella me fit une grimace.

_Haha c'est très drôle. Non pour ce qui est du travail disons que je m'en sors.

_Et pour ce qui est d'Edgard ?

Je vis une lueur de panique traverser les yeux de Bella.

_Il s'appelle Edward et … et arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est Monsieur Cullen ! Nous avons des relations tout à fait professionnelles. Il est …

_...horrible.

_Alice !

_Quoi ? J'ai tort ?

Bella me regarda mais ne dit pas un mot. Puis notre attention fut attirer par un mouvement de la foule –« oui je peux employer le mot foule, y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. »

Edgard venait d'arriver, tout le monde le suivit et entra dans la salle. Au moment de passer les portes, Bella me donna un coup de coude et se pencha à mon oreille.

_Pour info, je connais quelqu'un ici, Angela.

La salle ressemblait à une sorte de mini amphithéâtre. Quand nous entrâmes, la salle était déjà bien remplie. J'empoignai alors Bella et la tira en vitesse vers des places libres. Nous étions placées sur la droite, un peu au fond de la salle, mais pas totalement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu es brusque !

_Alors là t'es gonflée, je nous trouve une place et toi tu râles. Tu sais quoi la prochaine fois je te laisserai toute seule.

Je m'assis et laissai Bella plantée là à ruminer. Tout le monde était à peu près installé. Je regardai sur le petit plateau à l'avant de la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs chaises, un micro, le rétroprojecteur venait de s'allumer et des images apparaissaient. Je m'intéressai ensuite aux personnes qui se tenaient debout. Il y avait un petit groupe d'hommes en costume –rectification il y en avait un en jean, en y prêtant plus d'attention, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Emmet. Alors que j'observais toujours les différents individus présents, Edgard pris le micro et se mit à parler.

_Dis donc tu ne dois pas rigoler avec lui. J'ai entendu dire que ses dernières assistantes étaient toutes tombées comme des mouches. Et pas sous son charme ! Il paraît qu'il est exécrable. Finalement quand je le vois, je suis contente d'être tombée sur Jasper.

Bella notai déjà plein de choses sur son bloc-notes, sans me regarder, elle chuchota :

_Alice, sors du papier et un crayon et prends des notes.

_Oui oui…

Je sortis mon calepin et mon stylo et commençai à noter ce que disait Edgard.

_Tu sais qui c'est, tous les autres ?

_...

_Je reconnais le patron de Rose et le gars à côté je crois que je l'ai déjà vu dans le bureau de Jasper un jour.

_N'empêche, Rose est bien servie. Non, faut avouer quand même… ce n'est pas mon genre, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt pas mal Emmet. Hein tu trouves pas ? Je donnai alors un coup de coude à Bella.

_Oui il est ben bâti… il irait bien avec Rose tu ne trouves pas ? Bon ça n'arrivera probablement jamais vu l'esprit d'entreprise de Rose, mais je trouve qu'ils seraient bien assortis tous les deux. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'est pas du genre à se contenter d'une femme, il préfère la variété. Pas vraiment le genre de Rose, hein ? … Oui on est d'accord, elle, elle préfère les types comme ce Royce. Non mais franchement où elle l'a trouvé ? Tu l'aimes bien toi ? Non hein ? Oui moi non plus. Et puis, je crois que lui non plus ne nous aime pas beaucoup ! Si elle pouvait le larguer, elle se rendrait service. Elle mérite mieux que ça. Et puis on ne peut rien lui dire, elle ne veut rien entendre. Enfin c'est comme ça. Heureusement ils ne songent pas encore au mariage !

Je continuai de noter quelques informations sur ma feuille, quand je relevai la tête je tombai nez à nez avec Edgard. J'avais l'impression qu'il me fixait alors qu'il faisait son discours. Je soutins son regard, puis il finit par tourner la tête. « Je dois me faire des idées. C'est comme quand tu penses que le prof t'interroge alors qu'en fait il s'adresse à la personne juste derrière. Ca m'a souvent joué des tours ce truc d'ailleurs. »

_Il est pas si mal que ça ton Edgard en fait.

_Alice !

Alors que je parlais à Bella, je regardai Edward et l'étudiai attentivement.

_Non mais c'est vrai, quand on y regarde de plus près, il est plutôt bien foutu –pas mon genre, mais vraiment pas mal du tout ! C'est vrai regarde, il a un rapport hanche-épaule parfait, il a l'air musclé mais pas trop… Et ses cheveux… en fait c'est le seul truc positif dans sa tenue, ça le rend un peu plus humain, un peu moins sinistre. Oui…ce petit côté légèrement ébouriffé, c'est … vraiment pas du tout. Oui non c'est vraiment dommage, ce côté ronchon, cet air grognon, ça lui retire une grande partie de son sex appeal…

_Alice !

Bella se tourna vers moi et me regarda un peu choqué. Je décelai également les traces d'une légère exaspération dans ses yeux.

_Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas parler de mon patron comme ça… c'est… c'est totalement déplacé, et puis Monsieur Cullen n'est pas…

_Mademoiselle Swan !

La voix dure et forte fit l'effet d'un couperet. Le silence fut complet dans la salle, presque toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Bella toujours tournée vers moi, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Cullen puis retourna aussi vite sa tête vers moi. Quant à moi je fixai toujours Cullen et il regardait bien dans notre direction mais je savais pas vraiment à qui il s'adressait, il ne me regardait pas en particulier.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder ailleurs ! C'est bien à vous que je parle.

Bella, rouge comme une tomate et le visage déformé par la panique se tourna lentement vers son horrible patron.

_Si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas, vous êtes libre de sortir Mademoiselle ! Ne perdez pas votre temps, je ne vous retiens pas.

Tétanisée Bella ne bougea pas, elle resta les yeux fixés sur Cullen jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise sûrement qu'il ne reprendrait pas la parole tant qu'elle ne serait pas sortie.


	5. Le café 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Nous voilà de retour pour la suite des aventures des __**Soeurs Swan**__. Au chapitre précédent, vous avez eu le droit à une __**Alice**__ survoltée par __**Mackayla Lane**__. Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour d'__**Edward-Cullen-Addict **__et de sa __**Bella**__. _

_Nous tenons à vous remercier infiniment pour vos reviews et vos alertes. On compte sur vous pour continuer ! ;)_

_Un grand merci à __**Stephd1**__, notre bêta._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Mack, ECA & Nelly**_

_**.**_

**Le café et moi, toute une histoire...**

**.**

**Bella POV**

C'était avec un peu d'appréhension que j'entrai dans les locaux de Cullen Consulting. Bon d'accord, avec _beaucoup_ d'appréhension ! Il fallait dire que la journée d'hier ne s'était vraiment pas déroulée comme je l'avais imaginé.

Après les remarques que le boss m'avait fait à son arrivée, j'avais décidé de me faire toute petite, histoire qu'il m'oublie un petit peu. Et à mon plus grand soulagement, il n'était pas sorti de son bureau de la journée. Je ne l'avais donc pas revu, sauf que j'avais dû aller déposer le rapport qu'il m'avait demandé de faire.

J'étais d'ailleurs restée une bonne dizaine de minutes devant sa porte à batailler avec moi-même avant d'entrer, de peur de me prendre une autre remarque. Mais je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Lorsque j'étais entrée dans le bureau, il n'avait même pas levé la tête de ses dossiers. Il s'était contenté de me faire un signe de tête et de me dire que je pouvais disposer. Ce que je m'étais dépêchée de faire.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais déterminée à repartir du bon pied et à oublier le mauvais départ d'hier. Je voulais montrer au boss que j'étais capable de faire ce qu'il me demandait et que je pouvais être une employée modèle. Après tout, il ne me demandait pas de décrocher la lune non plus.

En allant vers mon bureau, je m'arrêtai pour saluer brièvement Angela avant d'aller m'installer. Une fois l'ordinateur en marche, je me lançai dans le planning du jour que je donnerais au boss à son arrivée. Je décidai aussi sortir les dossiers correspondants à ses rendez-vous du jour, pensant qu'il en aurait probablement besoin.

A 7h59 tapantes, je me levai et me mis devant mon bureau. Je vis au même monsieur Cullen au bout du couloir. Je levai les yeux au ciel en sentant mon cœur battre à vive allure. Il ne m'avais même pas encore adressé la parole que j'avais déjà peur.

J'attendis patiemment qu'il approche. Je me surpris à l'observer. Hier j'étais tellement occupée à me faire toute petite et à l'éviter que je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps le regarder.

Il avait une démarche presque féline. Il adressait quelques signes de tête par-ci, par-là mais il n'adressait la parole à personne. Il était grand et élancé, et son costume lui allait à ravir. Il avait une chevelure particulière - comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit - de couleur bronze, des yeux verts perçants et une légère barbe. L'ensemble n'était vraiment pas mal du tout.

Je fus rapidement tirée de mes pensées lorsque je le vis passer devant moi, sans même s'arrêter, ni me saluer. Il alla directement vers son bureau.

_ Monsieur Cullen ! L'interpellai-je, en le rejoignant.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

_ Bonjour, souris-je.

Je le vis m'observer rapidement des pieds à la tête et je jurerais avoir vu un léger sourire sur ses lèvres mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. J'avais décidé de prendre sa remarque au sujet de mon apparence en considération. J'avais donc troqué mon jean et ma paire de Converse contre un pull et un pantalon noir.

Simple et classique, et c'était surtout les seules choses potables que j'avais trouvé parmi mes vêtements. L'idée de me faire une nouvelle garde-robe exclusivement constitué de pulls et de pantalons noirs pour le boulot m'avait même traversé l'esprit.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, monsieur Cullen me salua d'un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans son bureau. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas claqué la porte derrière lui, il l'avait laissé ouverte. J'en conclus donc que j'étais autorisée à entrer. Je le suivis à l'intérieur.

_ Alors, vous avez rendez-vous à 10h30 avec Sam Uley et à 13h vous avez votre déjeuner d'affaire. Votre table est réservée.

Il retira sa veste et remontait les manches de sa chemise tout en hochant la tête.

_ Bien, dit-il en s'installant à son bureau. Alors j'aurais besoin des dossiers…

_ Je les ai ! Le coupai-je en déposant les dossiers que j'avais à la main.

_ Parfait, ajouta-t-il. Alors apportez-moi un café s'il vous plait et je crois que ça sera tout.

_ Bien sûr !

Je quittai le bureau du boss, un sourire triomphale aux lèvres. La journée commençait vraiment bien. Il semblait plutôt satisfait de ma tenue de travail et ses dossiers étaient déjà prêts. Plus qu'un petit café et je serais tranquille pour la matinée.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de repos. La cafetière était vide alors je préparai moi-même le café. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je retournai au bureau du boss avec une tasse fumante entre les mains. Encore une fois, il ne leva même pas la tête de ses dossiers. Je me contentai donc de poser la tasse sur son bureau et de ressortir en silence.

Juste au moment où je refermais la porte derrière moi, je vis le boss recracher la gorgée de café qu'il venait de boire.

_ Swan !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je restai un instant figée derrière la porte avant de la rouvrir et de passer ma tête.

_ Oui ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

_ Je ne l'ai pas précisé parce que je pensais que c'était assez évident, mais j'aimerais un café _buvable_ ! Grogna-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Vous êtes priée de m'en apporter un autre, dit-il en me tendant la tasse.

Je me dépêchai de la récupérer avant de détaler du bureau. Je retournai à la salle de repos. Avant de vider la tasse dans l'évier, je décidai de goûter le café que je recrachai aussitôt. C'était infecte. Mais mon jugement était subjectif parce que je détestais le café alors il aurait pu être bon que j'aurais quand même trouvé ça immonde.

Je vidai alors la cafetière et recommençai à faire du café. Je le goûtai à nouveau avant de l'apporter au boss. Je grimaçai. C'était encore plus dégoûtant qu'avant. Désespérée, j'eus l'espace d'un instant envie d'appeler Angela à la rescousse, mais je me ravisai de peur qu'elle se demande comment elle avait pu m'embaucher alors que je ne savais même pas faire du café. Et puis elle n'avait sûrement pas que ça à faire.

Je pris alors l'ascenseur pour me rendre à l'étage d'en-dessous, voir la seule personne qui pourrait m'aider ici. Non, pas Alice. Elle, tout ce qu'elle ferait ce serait de me créer encore plus de problèmes.

_ Bonjour, Jane du service des Relations Publiques, en quoi puis-je vous être utile aujourd'hui ? Me demanda une blonde à la voix veloutée, maquillée et habillée à la perfection.

_ Hum, je cherche Rosalie Swan.

_ Juste-là, dit-elle en pointant du doigt derrière elle, avant de continuer à taper sur son ordinateur.

Je m'avançai et la repérai rapidement.

_ Salut Rose.

Elle leva les yeux de son dossier et fronça les sourcils.

_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Dis, tu voudrais pas me faire un petit café ? Demandai-je.

Rose m'observa en haussant les sourcils.

_ Tu veux pas que je rentre à la maison te préparer un bon petit plat pour ce midi aussi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, tu détestes ça le café, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je sais ! Mais c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon boss. Je lui en ai fais un tout à l'heure mais il l'a recraché et m'a demandé de lui en faire un autre ! Chuchotai-je.

_ Bella, tu vois bien que je suis occupée, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Elle semblait gênée que l'homme assis au bureau en face du sien écoute attentivement notre conversation.

_ Allez, s'il te plait, ça te prendra 10 minutes tout au plus ! La suppliai-je. J'ai pas envie de me faire virer par ce Cullen juste pour une histoire de café !

Rose leva les yeux vers moi et soupira. Elle était sur le point de céder.

_ ROSALIE !

Nous sursautâmes toutes les deux au son de la voix grave. Je vis Rosalie sur raidir et une lueur de panique traverser ses yeux. Elle ramassa en vitesse les documents sur son bureau et se leva.

_ Désolée Bella, mais j'ai pas le temps. Va voir s'il ne reste pas du café dans notre salle de repos.

_ Oh mais oui ! T'es géniale, merci !

Dieu merci, leur cafetière était encore pleine. Je remplis la tasse que je trimbalais avec moi depuis tout à l'heure et me dépêchai de me rendre au bureau du boss. Lorsque j'entrai dans le bureau, je le retrouvai en train de s'étirer.

_ Enfin ! Lança-t-il. Vous êtes allé récolter et moudre le café vous-même ou quoi ?

Je sentis le rouge me monter au joue.

_ Désolée, marmonnai-je. Je…je…

Voyant qu'il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse de ma part, je décidai de me taire. Je quittai le bureau et me laissai tomber sur mon siège en soupirant. Il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à faire du café correctement. Je me voyais mal courir tous les jours à l'étage du dessous pour lui chercher son café.

Je décidai d'oublier cet épisode et me concentrai sur mes autres tâches à effectuer. Aux alentours de 10h, le boss sortit de son bureau pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Il se tourna vers moi tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste.

_ Vous vous êtes chargée de la réunion ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je levai brusquement la tête.

_ La réunion ?

_ Oui, la réunion de vendredi.

_ La réunion de vendredi ? Répétai-je.

Quelle réunion ?

En voyant le boss me fixer avec les yeux plissés, je répondis ce que je jugeais être le plus intelligent.

_ Oh ! La réunion de vendredi ! Oui, bien sûr ! Je m'en suis chargé, tout est pratiquement prêt !

Il continua à me fixer avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

_ Je préfère, dit-il. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que vous ne saviez même pas qu'il y avait une réunion vendredi.

_ Si, bien sûr que si, je le sais ! Ris-je nerveusement. Ça m'était juste…sorti de la tête !

Il acquiesça avant de s'en aller. Dès que je vis les portes de l'ascenseur de refermer sur lui, je me précipitai sur l'agenda. Je le feuilletais et tombai sur le vendredi. Et il y avait bien une réunion de prévu. A 14 heures. C'est moi qui devais la préparer et je n'étais même pas au courant !

N'ayant d'autre solution, je courus voir Angela.

_ Tu sais qu'il y a une réunion vendredi ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Me répondit-elle. Toute la boîte est au courant.

Je gémis.

_ Oh, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton compatissant.

_ Non !

_ Et tu dois la préparer ?

_ Oui ! Geignis-je. Même pas deux jours que je suis là, et je suis déjà foutue !

_ Mais non, mais non ! S'enquit Angela. Viens par-là, je vais te dire comment procéder.

**oOo**

Après avoir vérifié pour la énième fois que le rétroprojecteur fonctionnait bien, je quittai la salle de réunion. En sortant, je vis que tout le monde était déjà amassé devant la salle. Je restai donc près de la porte en attendant que monsieur Cullen arrive.

Puis j'entendis une voix familière.

_ Hey Bella ! Bella !

Je levais le yeux et vis Alice foncer droit vers moi en faisant tout un boucan, comme à son habitude. Je soupirai. En attendant que la réunion commence, nous parlâmes - surtout Alice - de notre travail et de nos patrons respectifs.

Avant que nous ne puissions continuer notre conversation, monsieur Cullen arriva. Il entra dans la salle de réunion et tout le monde commença à le suivre. Nous entrâmes à notre tour et je fus brusquement tirée par le bras vers des sièges. Alice et sa douceur légendaire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es brusque ! Geignis-je en me massant le bras.

_ Alors là t'es gonflée, je nous trouve des place et toi tu râles. Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois je te laisserais toute seule.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle alla s'installer. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Et voilà que ça recommençait ! C'était toujours comme ça avec Alice, dès que vous lui disiez la moindre chose, ça se retournait contre vous. Je soupirai et me dépêchai d'aller m'installer en voyant que monsieur Cullen et les personnes qui l'accompagnaient étaient déjà prêts à prendre la parole.

Je sortis mon bloc note et commençais à prendre des notes lorsque mon boss commença à parler. Puis j'entendis Alice partir dans un monologue.

_ Dis donc, tu ne dois pas rigoler avec lui. J'ai entendu dire que ses dernières assistantes étaient toutes tombées comme des mouches. Et pas sous son charme ! Il parait qu'il est exécrable. Finalement quand je le vois, je suis contente d'être tombée sur Jasper.

Je tentai du rester concentrée sur ce que mon boss disait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prêter attention aux paroles d'Alice. Que de paroles rassurantes !

_ Alice, sort du papier et un crayon et prends des notes ! Chuchotai-je.

_ Oui, oui…dit-elle.

Ça m'éviterait d'être déconcentrée et surtout démoralisée.

_ Tu sais qui c'est tous les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai mais ne répondis pas. C'était en demander bien trop à Alice que de lui dire de se taire. Je faisais mon maximum pour rester concentrée tandis qu'elle continuait ses babillages. J'entendais quelques bribes de son monologue, j'eus même droit à un coup de coude et je prenais sur moi pour ne pas lui crier de se la fermer un peu.

Au moment où j'avais réussi enfin à me créer un filtre hermétique aux paroles d'Alice, elle commença à parler de mon boss. Mon filtre disparut aussitôt.

_ Il est pas si mal que ça ton Edgard en fait, dit-elle.

_ Alice ! Grognai-je.

_ Non mais c'est vrai, quand on y regarde de plus prêt, il est plutôt bien foutu - pas mon genre, mais vraiment pas mal du tout ! C'est vrai regarde, il a rapport hanche-épaule parfait, il a l'air musclé mais pas trop…Et ses cheveux…en fait c'est le seul truc positif dans sa tenue, ça le rend un peu plus humain, un peu moins sinistre. Oui…ce petit côté légèrement ébouriffé, c'est…vraiment pas mal du tout. Oui non c'est vraiment dommage, ce côté ronchon, cet air grognon, ça lui retire une grande partie de son sex appeal…

Je me tournai vers Alice, en prenant soin d'omettre que je m'étais fais exactement les mêmes réflexions ce matin, pour certaines d'entre elles.

_ Alice ! Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas parler de mon patron comme ça…c'est…c'est totalement déplacé, et puis Monsieur Cullen n'est pas…

_ Mademoiselle Swan !

Je sursautai au son de cette voix que je commençais à trop bien connaitre. Je restai figée, tournée vers Alice, en espérant futilement que monsieur Cullen s'adressait à Alice et non pas à moi. Chose qui était impossible car il ne savait pas qu'Alice était _aussi_ une mademoiselle Swan. Ses paroles confirmèrent mes soupçons :

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder ailleurs, c'est bien à vous que je parle !

Je retins ma respiration et tournai lentement la tête vers mon boss. Je vis que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers moi. J'avais envie de m'enfoncer sous terre.

_ Si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas, vous êtes libre de sortir Mademoiselle ! Ne perdez pas votre temps, je ne vous retiens pas.

Je restai figée sans rien dire, priant pour qu'il reprenne rapidement la parole et que tout le monde m'oublie. Mais il ne dit rien. J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Je voulais m'excuser mais le regard qu'il me lançait me disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas que j'en rajoute et que je disparaisse vite de sa vue.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, je ramassais mes affaires et me levais. Sous les regards de toute la salle, je quittai la pièce, les joues en feu et les larmes aux yeux.


	6. Le café 3

_Bonjour !_

_Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews ! Vous nous faites très plaisir =)_

_Merci également à __**stephd1**__ pour sa correction, et nous vous souhaitons tout simplement une bonne lecture !_

_**Mack, ECA & Nelly**_

**.**

**Le café, une spécialité familiale**

**.**

**POV Rosalie**

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au 35ème étage, je baissai la tête et filai jusqu'à mon bureau. Jane me souhaita bonjour de sa voix sensuelle qu'elle utilisait avec les clients et je lui maugréai un vague salut en retour sans pour autant croiser son regard. Je m'installai rapidement à mon bureau espérant pouvoir me cacher derrière lui, mais malheureusement Alec était en face de moi et me regardait. Je me tortillais sur ma chaise, détournait les yeux, les faisait revenir sur son visage pour voir s'il s'était remis à travailler, mais non, il me fixait. Mes joues étaient sûrement devenues rouges. Je détestais qu'on me regarde. Dans ces cas là, j'étais prête à tout pour détourner l'attention de moi. Malheureusement la plupart des fois, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'intensité du regard qu'on me portait.

Je tentais un rapide bonjour, et miraculeusement cela suffit ! Alec hocha la tête, ce qui semblait être son bonjour à lui et reporta son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Je soupirai le plus discrètement possible. Qu'il était désagréable de devoir travailler en face de quelqu'un ! Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, Alec n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de désagréable ! Mais j'étais quelqu'un qui avait besoin de solitude. Je ne pouvais pas passer une journée entière au contact de personnes, même auprès de celles que j'aimais. Contrairement à ma petite sœur Alice, qui ne supportait pas de se retrouver seule, j'avais besoin de mon petit coin pour me ressourcer. Comme hier par exemple. A ce souvenir, mon visage s'enflamma et la honte qui ressurgit immédiatement en moi me fit grimacer.

Oui, hier j'aurais vraiment eu besoin de mon petit coin. Mais le seul endroit dans cette entreprise où on pouvait avoir un minimum d'intimité semblait être les toilettes.

Je m'étais directement réfugié là-bas après la catastrophe qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de mon chef. Cela pouvait certainement être considéré comme de la lâcheté, mais je m'étais depuis longtemps résignée au fait que je n'étais une femme forte. Lorsque l'on m'humiliait, je craquais. Hier, j'avais donc craqué, enfermée dans les toilettes des femmes de Cullen Consulting. La journée d'hier ne ferait définitivement pas parti de mes bons souvenirs.

J'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps au même temps que les questions défilaient dans ma tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Avais-je vraiment bien entendu ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? J'avais pourtant fait de mieux ! Je m'étais appliquée, j'avais fait ce qui m'avait été demandé. Normalement, lorsque je faisais cela, on me laissait en paix !

Qui avait dit qu'Emmett Cullen était plus sympathique que son frère ? Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Cet homme était tout simplement abominable. Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter pareil traitement.

Assisse, sur les toilettes, je m'étais jurée que je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds aux RP. J'avais toujours su que ce n'était pas pour moi et j'en avais eu la confirmation.

J'avais alors entendu quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes. J'avais retenu mes sanglots espérant passé inaperçue. Bien sûr, cela n'avait servi à rien.

-Rosalie ?

C'était Jane qui était venue me chercher. Je m'étais alors demandé pourquoi on ne pouvait pas juste me laisser tranquille sur ma cuvette des toilettes.

-Rosalie ? Je sais que tu es là. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée…

Elle n'avait pas semblé être aussi à l'aise que d'habitude.

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir à Emmett. Enfin, si bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il a dit, mais c'est aussi de ma faute.

Je m'en étais bien moqué de savoir à qui revenait la faute. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être seule et tenter d'oublier la honte qui brûlait mon visage. Mais j'avais gardé le silence, alors Jane avait continué.

-En fait, je pense qu'il a dit ce qu'il a dit, parce qu'il se peut qu'une fois, je lui ai fait une blague. Je… J'ai peut-être déjà demandé à une fille d'un certain genre de l'attendre dans son bureau, donc…

Elle avait semblé penser que la suite était logique, mais je n'avais pas compris. Je ne pouvais pas être méprise avec une « fille d'un certain genre ». La seule chose que j'avais pu conclure était que je ne partageais pas l'humour de ces deux-là. Mais alors pas du tout. Je savais bien qu'Alice trouvait que je n'avais pas d'humour, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait rit si elle s'était retrouvé à ma place. Quoique…

-Allez, Rosalie, sors s'il te plaît…

Le silence s'était installé. Je n'avais pas su comment lui annoncer que je ne travaillerais plus chez eux.

-Tu sais quoi, Rosalie ? Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi ? Tu as bien travaillé ce matin, donc tu n'as qu'à prendre un peu de temps pour toi et je suis sûre que demain matin, tu reviendras en pleine forme !

Si j'avais été quelqu'un qui élevait la voix, j'aurais crié que je ne reviendrais plus jamais. Mais je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. J'avais donc décidé que Jane avait sûrement raison, rentrer chez moi ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

Malheureusement une fois chez moi, j'avais réalisé que je ne pourrais pas fuir Emmett Cullen et mon humiliation. Je ne pourrais pas prendre le risque de démissionner et de chercher un autre travail. J'avais un loyer à payer, des économies à faire, m'assurer que mon père et mes sœurs avaient tout ce dont elles avaient besoin.

Ce qui expliquait que ce matin, j'étais venue au bureau et que je travaillais maintenant sur le discours de rentrée.

-Rosalie ?

Pitié, pas encore des problèmes ! Comment je savais que Jane, qui avait passé sa dans notre bureau, allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Il ne m'avait pas fallu une journée entière pour savoir qu'il ne m'arriverait jamais rien de bon au service communication. Jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter cette soi-disant promotion ? Ah oui, je voulais laisser ma place à ma sœur, Alice. J'espère qu'elle profite bien de son travail et de son chef vraiment sympathique, Jasper.

-Rosalie, Emmett voudrait te voir dans son bureau.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Des problèmes. Je soupirai et commençai à me faire une raison. Ça risquait d'être ainsi pendant longtemps, j'étais donc obligée de me lever et de marcher vers le bureau d'Emmett Cullen en traînant des pieds et en sentant la chaleur monter à mon visage. Je tentai de me cacher en rentrant la tête dans mes épaules, mais ce ne fut évidemment pas très efficace.

-Ah, Mademoiselle Swan. Fermez la porte, je vous prie.

Je m'exécutai lentement afin de retarder l'inévitable. Lorsque je me retournai, je fus surprise par le regard gêné de mon chef. Ça ne lui allait pas aussi bien que son habituel regard assuré, confiant, certain de sa réussite dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il possédait même la carrure de l'homme sûr de lui. Grand, large d'épaule, musclé. Il passait probablement de longues heures dans son club de sport. Heureusement pour le sexe féminin, il n'était pas beau. Il n'était pas laid non plus, mais ses traits étaient assez épais et pas du tout symétriques. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient d'un marron banal. Je remarquai également que ses mains étaient bien plus larges que ce à quoi je me serrais attendue pour un homme qui travaillait dans un bureau et ne devait pas avoir la vie très dure. Ces mains avaient attirées mon attention, car elles trahissaient maintenant la gêne de mon chef. Ainsi y avait-il vraiment des situations qui pouvaient troubler Emmett Cullen. Je dus le regarder avec de grands yeux, car sa gêne s'accentua encore. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Je… Je suis désolé pour… pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Franchement, j'aurais préféré qu'il oublie cet épisode au lieu de me faire des excuses. Celles-ci me mettaient encore plus mal à l'aise, que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

Ma phrase dissipa son malaise et une lueur farouche s'alluma dans ses yeux. Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles. J'avais voulu en finir au plus vite, mais je craignais maintenant d'obtenir l'effet contraire.

-Mais si ! C'est très grave ! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous traiter comme je l'ai fait et vous insul… vous dire ce que je vous ai dit. Je suis sincèrement désolé et j'espère que vous pardonnerez, car je tiens à ce que nous travaillions dans la meilleure entente possible.

Emmett Cullen, tel que tout le monde le connaissait, venait de ressurgir. Il avait délivrer son petit message et avec un peu de chance, il me laisserait partir. Je hochai donc de la tête et me tourner pour partir.

-Pas si vite !

Evidemment. Je me retournai et vit qu'il me regardait surpris. Surpris, puis triste.

-Ça veut dire que vous ne me pardonnez pas.

Il avait haussé le ton à la fin de la phrase pour en faire une question. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait à ce que je lui pardonne. Si j'avais décidé de lui faire un procès pour harcèlement sexuel, je lui aurais appris la nouvelle ce matin par l'intermédiaire de mon avocat. Je scrutai donc son visage pour essayer de déchiffrer ce personnage. Je fus étonnée de voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'intérêt sincère. Pendant une seconde, je crus qu'il était pour moi et je lui dis que je lui pardonnais. Tout son corps trahit son soulagement.

-Merci.

Je m'en voulus immédiatement de l'avoir pardonner. S'il était soulagé, cela ne pouvait être parce que je lui pardonnais. Si j'avais été quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, cela aurait été possible. Mais je n'étais qu'une employée. Il devait donc être soulagé pour lui. Il ne devrait pas s'endormir avec une mauvaise image de lui sur la conscience.

En colère contre moi-même, je hochai de la tête et sortis sans un regard en arrière.

**POV Emmett**

Je raccrochai le téléphone et soupira d'agacement. Nous payions une fortune une agence de publicité pour qu'elle nous ponde une campagne de merde. Un gamin de dix ans se serrait rendu compte que ce que Carmen lui proposait ne valait pas la réputation de son agence. Elle était censée être la meilleure ! Je n'attendais pas des meilleurs quelques misérables affichettes ringardes ! Oh, il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient très convaincantes. Tellement convaincantes que plus personne ne voudrait plus jamais des services de Cullen Consulting !

J'avais donc expliqué à Carmen que mon frère et moi ne voulions pas faire faillite mais augmenter notre chiffre d'affaires. J'aurais cru que l'idée allait de soi. Pourtant Carmen l'avait mal pris. Elle était montée sur ses grands chevaux comme les femmes savent si bien le faire. Je m'étais retrouvé avec une hystérique à l'autre bout du fil qui me hurlait de reconnaître son travail, de ne pas être aussi fermé, de lui faire confiance car c'était elle qui travaillait dans une agence de pub, elle qui faisait ce métier tous les jours, et d'autres trucs de ce genre. Je lui avais calmement répondu -car les hommes ne devaient jamais céder devant les femmes hystériques- que j'étais le client et que si je lui demandais de recommencer la campagne, elle devait recommencer la campagne. Après plusieurs insultes telles que « idiot », « pauvre connard arrogant », « sale jaloux », j'avais fini par raccrocher. Je savais parfaitement que Carmen reviendrait bien vite en rampant pour se pardonner et avec une nouvelle campagne publicitaire. Celle-ci serait sûrement meilleure que la précédente -enfin il fallait l'espérer- mais Carmen se serrait une fois de plus ridiculisée.

En repensant à la perte de contrôle qu'elle avait eu, j'eus pitié d'elle. L'émotivité des femmes leur jouait un bien mauvais tour : elles en perdaient totalement leur dignité. Heureusement que je savais m'entourer des plus fortes d'entre elles. Jane, par exemple, était ma protégée. Je l'avais rencontrée à une soirée où elle était serveuse. Elle avait un air très professionnel dans son petit chemiser blanc et sa jupe noire. Parfaitement maquillée et habillée, je lui avais trouvé beaucoup plus d'élégance qu'à bien des femmes invitées ce soir-là. Je lui avais donc proposé de devenir mon assistante et elle avait accepté sans hésitation. Elle était devenue la première collègue que je n'avais pas… découver intimement. Elle m'avait également recommandé son frère, Alec, et je l'avais embauché les yeux fermés. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un quelconque regret.

Et puis dernièrement, j'avais eu une nouvelle employée sous mes ordres : Rosalie Swan. Tout un cas, celle-là.

Un physique de rêve, une mentalité d'acier. Très très excitant. Même si cela m'avait fait commettre la pire des grossièretés. Pour ma défense, il fallait savoir que Jane m'avait déjà joué des tours avec des femmes d'un tout autre genre que Mlle Swan. Cependant, cela n'autorisait pas ma confusion. Il était évident –au second coup d'œil- que ma nouvelle employée était plus que respectable. Et extrêmement sexy.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fichu en comptabilité pendant dix ans. La comptabilité était pour les gens… peu intéressants. Même si le meilleur ami de mon frère et moi était comptable et que lui était un type absolument pas ennuyeux. Enfin, il fallait peut-être dépasser la première impression, mais après on se rendait compte qu'il était quelqu'un de génial. Je le considérais comme l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Je m'étais renseigné auprès de Jane et j'avais découvert avec stupéfaction que j'avais passé une décennie entre les mêmes murs que cette bombe sans le savoir ! Quel gâchis. Mais je comptais rattraper le temps perdu !

Je sortis de son bureau et fus ravi de constater que Rosalie Swan était en train de se servir un café. Un sourire aux lèvres, je s'approchai discrètement d'elle et m'aperçus alors, qu'elle ne se servait pas un café, mais était en train d'en faire ! Je n'en revenais pas. Ce café avait représenté un mystère pour moi depuis le début de la semaine. Je ne savais plus quand est-ce que je l'avais goûté pour la première fois, mardi peut-être, mais je me souvenais parfaitement du délicieux choc que j'avais reçu. Rien à voir avec le café, que j'avais eu l'habitude de boire. Celui-ci avait un goût exquis, raffiné, subtil. Et je n'avais pas compris comment ce café troublant avait pu atterrir dans la vieille cafetière de mon département. Ce café était donc devenu un mystère. Mon mystère à vrai dire, car j'avaiq interrogé Jane à ce sujet et elle avait parue plus qu'ennuyée par ma question. Elle m'avait répondu, exaspérée.

-Emmett, tu sais très bien que je ne bois pas de café. C'est mauvais pour la santé. Mais si tu faisais tourner tes méninges, tu devinerais vite pourquoi tout à coup, le goût du café est différent.

-Mais je fais tourner mes méninges, ma belle ! Seulement, je les utilise pour faire du chiffre d'affaire et continuer à t'employer, et non pas pour découvrir comment un café divin s'est retrouvé dans ma cafetière.

-Alors pourquoi me poses-tu des questions sur le café ?

Face à une telle imperméabilité à ma façon de penser, j'avais laissé Jane à son travail. Je finirais bien par découvrir moi-même d'où était venu ce café. Et voici que la réponse était sous mes yeux. Maintenant je comprenais ce que Jane m'avait dit. Rosalie Swan était arrivée et peu après le café s'était transformé. J'aurais dû faire le lien. Seulement je n'aurais jamais cru que Rosalie Swan était le genre de personne à se préparer du café, elle-même. Je la voyais plus comme une femme qui laissait les autres s'occuper de lui faire la cuisine et repasser ses vêtements. Peut-être faisait-elle exception pour le café ? Elle devait être une vraie droguée de café dans ce cas. Oui, tous les indices concordaient. Pour pouvoir préparer un aussi bon breuvage, elle devait avoir beaucoup d'expérience. Elle était une droguée du café. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi la cafetière était été presque toujours vide cette semaine.

Mince, je n'aimais pas trop les droguées.

Bon, je pourrais peut-être faire une exception pour Rosalie Swan. Je s'approchai encore un peu plus d'elle. Si je faisais attention à ne pas me faire prendre, je pourrais sûrement découvrir sa recette. Malheureusement, une crispation apparut soudain dans le dos de Rosalie Swan et je sus que j'avais été repéré.

**POV Rosalie**

Je me retournai vivement et ce ne fus pas vraiment une surprise pour moi de découvrir Emmett Cullen en train de m'observer avec curiosité. J'avais fini par conclure que tout le monde au département communication avait ses petites excentricités.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? Le café n'est pas encore près.

-Oh non, je ne veux rien. Je voulais juste vous regarder préparer le café.

En parlant d'excentricité…

-Me regarder préparer le café ?

-Oui. Mais vous ne voulez peut-être pas que je vous regarde.

-En effet. Je vous préviendrai quand il sera près. Je pourrai même vous apporter une tasse, si vous voulez.

Emmett Cullen rigola. Lorsqu'il riait, il avait un regard terriblement pétillant. Quand je me rendis compte du tour qu'avaient pris mes pensées, je rougis.

-Vous voulez vraiment la protéger.

Le problème avec les gens excentriques était que j'avais beaucoup de mal à les comprendre.

-Protéger quoi ?

-Votre recette.

Je rougis encore plus. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas de quoi il me parlait et cela me donnait l'impression d'être bête. Et quand je me sentais bête, j'avais tendance à répéter encore plus stupidement ce que l'on me disait.

-Ma recette ?

-Oui, votre façon de préparer le café. Je suppose que c'est un peu comme une recette de famille, vous la gardez jalousement.

Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : le café, une recette de famille ! Si nous savions si bien faire le café dans la famille, mes sœurs ne passeraient pas tous les jours à cet étage pour prendre du café de cette cafetière.

Je rencontrai le regard curieux d'Emmett Cullen et je perdis le sourire. Comment avais-je pu perdre le contrôle devant mon patron ? Je m'en voulus et bien sûr la honte me brûla les joues.

-Non, ce n'est pas une recette de famille.

-Donc vous ne voyiez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous regarde le préparer.

Je haussai les épaules. Il n'allait pas changer d'avis autant le laisser faire.

-Non.

Je me retournai et sortis un filtre de la boîte pour le mettre dans la cafetière. Je faisais des gestes lents, bien trop consciente du regard de mon patron posé sur moi. Il avait beaucoup trop de présence. Je savais que le charisme était important pour faire des discours, mais là, la situation devenait oppressante. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais envie de disparaître de rentrer dans un trou de souris et laisser cet énorme chat se trouver une autre proie à martyriser. Je savais bien que ma réaction était exagérée, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à supporter le poids de son regard sur mon dos. Je me retournai.

-En fait, si. Ça me gêne vraiment. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je peux vous apporter votre café dans votre bureau.

Evidemment, il ignora ma dernière phrase.

-Je vous gêne ? Mais comment cela ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Je sens votre regard posé sur moi ! Vous décortiquez mes moindres faits et gestes. Je ne peux pas préparer le café dans ces conditions.

Mince, je m'étais laissée emportée. J'avais légèrement oublié que je m'adressais à mon supérieur. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas m'en vouloir. Je ne voulais pas gâcher nos relations professionnelles.

-Excusez-moi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais gênant.

-Je vous l'avais dit.

-Oui, mais je ne veux jamais croire que les gens préféreraient que je m'en aille.

Oh non, voilà que je l'avais vexé ! Il fallait absolument que je m'excuse.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis juste pas à l'aise quand on m'…

-Quand on vous espionne. J'ai compris.

Il commença à partir et je me sentis mal de l'avoir blessé. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais pu blesser Emmett Cullen. Certainement pas moi, et je crois que c'était aussi à cause de cela que je m'en voulais.

-J'allais dire « quand quelqu'un m'observe ».

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai compris le message.

Il se retourna, mais j'eus le temps de voir l'expression de son visage, qui me rappelait celle de quelqu'un qui viendrait juste de se recevoir un « non », auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, d'une personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Je ne comprenais absolument pas comment j'avais pu avoir cet effet sur Emmett Cullen. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je ne pouvais pas résister à cette mine déconfite. Peut-être était-il en train de jouer la comédie afin de m'humilier encore plus, mais malgré mes doutes je ne pus m'empêcher de le retenir.

-Si vous voulez, on pourrait peut-être s'arranger. Je vais vous dire comment faire le café comme ça vous ne regarderez pas par-dessus mon épaule.

-C'est vrai ? Je ne vous mettrez pas mal à l'aise ?

-Non. Pas si vous me laissez être celle qui observe.

-Pas de problèmes, j'adore être observé. Mais ça ne vous dérange pas de me dévoiler votre recette secrète.

Je levai les yeux en ciel, mais en fait j'avais envie de rire. Emmett Cullen me donnait envie de rire. Je n'en revenais pas, mais d'un autre côté, je ne savais vraiment d'où il sortait cette histoire de recette familiale secrète pour du café. Je supposai alors que je commençai à comprendre pourquoi les gens l'aimaient bien. Il pouvait être très sympathique. A moins que le mot approprié soit amusant. Ou charmant…

-Ça ne me dérange pas à une seule condition : vous devez me promettre de ne dévoiler mon secret à personne.

-Je vous le promets.

Je me retins encore une fois de rire devant sa tête de petit garçon, qui prenait vraiment au sérieux ce que je lui disais.

Ce fut en souriant, que je lui laissai ma place devant la cafetière et lui indiquai ce qu'il fallait faire. Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à suivre mes instructions à la lettre, je me rendis compte que cette fois-ci, j'avais réellement pardonné à Emmett Cullen notre première rencontre.


End file.
